


ἀλέξω

by Kaantt



Series: Infragilis-e [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Violence, War, post Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Le royaume de Logres est tombé, et, alors que l'élu prépare son retour, les autres ne cherchent qu'à survivre.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Galessin/Uinda (O.C), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, maybe more will come I don't know yet
Series: Infragilis-e [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012062
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Ἀνάγκη

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la longueur finale de cette fic mais je sais où je vais et c'est déjà pas mal.

Une troupe d'hommes vêtus de blanc arpentait le sentier de l'épaisse forêt de Calédonie qui bordait les pieds des ruines d'une vieille place forte abandonnée. Les hommes avançaient deux par deux en ligne droite. Leurs pas foulaient le sol avec un rythme binaire régulier et dans un unisson parfait. L'exactitude militaire... La fierté du roi Lancelot. Avec lui, dans l'armée, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'individualité ou la fantaisie. Le soldat faisait, avant tout, partie d'une masse. S'il mourait on le remplaçait par un autre. L’efficacité et la précision seront toujours les clefs du succès. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était efficace. Le sud de l'île de Bretagne était entièrement soumis à son autorité. Les petites îles aux alentours s'étaient rendues bien vite après l'annonce de la mort d'Arthur le Juste. L'Orcanie s'était, sans grande surprise, immédiatement rangée du côté de Lancelot. Seuls les royaumes du continent, la Carmélide et la Calédonie résistaient encore à l'emprise de l'ancien bras droit de l'élu des dieux. 

Tandis que la troupe passait, on entendit soudain un bruissement venant d'un bosquet à droite du chemin qu'empruntaient les soldats. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Les feuilles bougèrent de nouveau légèrement, il y eut un cliquetis métallique presque inaudible qui accompagnait le bruit délicat des feuilles.

"Mais bougez-pas! On va se faire repérer! murmura une voix masculine

-Je suis désolé seigneur Léodagan," Répondit une seconde voix aussi basse que la première. "mais je ne suis pas à mon aise dans ces bosquets.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les noms?

-Milles excuses seigneur Léodagan mais-

-C'est pas possible! Ne m'appelez plus par mon nom, fermez-la et arrêtez de bouger parce que si vous le faîtes pas ça va vraiment être la merde."

Dans ce bosquet se trouvaient deux hommes. Le plus grand des deux était accroupi, il tenait dans ses main un arc et une flèche. Une petite dague pendait à son ceinturon. Les peintures de guerre sur son visage durcissaient ses traits à l'aspect encore un peu enfantin. Le jeune homme avait bien grandi depuis sa première séance à la table ronde. Il semblait beaucoup moins naïf et plus dur. Mais ses yeux pétillaient encore de cette étincelle de joie qui représentait si bien le jeune chevalier. Le prince déchu d'Orcanie lança un regard désolé à son ainé et prit le plus rapidement et discrètement possible une position plus confortable pour ses genoux. Léodagan de Carmélide leva les yeux au ciel et reconcentra bien vite son regard sur la route. Il arborait les mêmes peintures de guerre que le prince, ils portaient les mêmes tenues, que Guenièvre osait appeler des "tenues d’espionnages", d'un vert tirant légèrement sur le brun. A sa ceinture pendaient, à sa gauche, une lourde épée toujours rangée dans son fourreau et, à sa droite, l'étui d'un poignard. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la main du roi de Carmélide. Il était prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment. La troupe allait bientôt passer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que lui Gauvain, Yvain et quelques hommes s'étaient postés dans les fourrés pour attendre le passage de ce détachement et les attaquer. Il jeta une regard rapide vers un autre buisson plus en aval dans lequel était dissimulé son fils. Il vit que Gauvain regardait également dans la direction du chevalier au Lion. Il sourit faiblement en voyant la tendresse dans le regard du jeune Orcanien.

Soudain, une quinte de toux se fit entendre. Léodagan se retint de gueuler et de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Cette toux, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle d'Yvain. Putain. Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû emmener Yvain avec eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les soldats n'aient pas entendu le bruit. Une autre quinte de toux retentit. Léodagan dût utiliser toute la meilleure volonté du monde pour ne pas surgir de son buisson et coller une torgnole à son fils. Un des soldats se retourna, fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter, sortit son épée et s'approcha lentement en direction du buisson dans lequel étaient cachés Yvain et un autre de ses hommes. Léodagan frémit et pria silencieusement pour que cet homme rejoigne les rangs. L'attaque ne devait pas foirer. Et surtout, Yvain ne devait pas mourir.

Tous les muscles de Gauvain se tendirent. Non non non non non! Le soldat s'approchait bien trop près de l'endroit où Yvain s'était dissimulé. Il jeta un coup d’œil au roi de Carmélide, il avait presque l'air aussi terrifié que lui. Gauvain ferma les yeux et espéra que l'homme s'était éloigné bien vite et était retourné dans la troupe pour que l'embuscade puisse se dérouler comme prévue. Il n'osa même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à Yvain s'il était découvert. Il rouvrit les yeux. Léodagan avait sorti son épée. Il semblait prêt à se jeter à n'importe quel moment sur la troupe armée. L'homme en blanc s'approcha encore plus du buisson. Gauvain se mit à trembler. Il tenta de se retenir de claquer des dents. Il souleva lentement les feuilles du bosquet. On pouvait presque apercevoir la chevelure sombre d'Yvain entre les touches de vert...

Gauvain bondit hors du bosquet et courut vers l'homme avec un hurlement rageur. Léodagan s'empressa de le suivre et lui et les autres hommes qui étaient cachés depuis un long moment s'attaquèrent à la troupe de Lancelot. Gauvain se jeta sur le soldat blanc et le frappa à la mâchoire. Il entraperçut le visage soulagé d'Yvain, mais quand il voulut revenir à la charge et attaquer de nouveau l'homme qui avait faillit les découvrir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa dague. Paniqué, il attrapa de ses mains tremblante le pommeau de son arme mais il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer. Il sentit une lame le couper au flanc. Il se retint de crier mais tomba au sol les yeux ouverts, il vit Yvain sortir de sa cachette en hurlant et se jeter sur le soldat pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre. L'homme blanc s'effondra et Yvain se pencha sur lui.

"GAUVAIN!"

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Le prince de Gaunes faisait embarquer les provisions sur les bateaux. Demain il partira avec une petite troupe pour rejoindre la Carmélide. Ils partiront de nuit pour tenter d'éviter d'être vus. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se faire repérer par les espions de son cousin Lancelot. Le voyage durera plusieurs jours, ils passeront par la Calédonie, déposeront une partie des hommes là-bas pour soutenir le seigneur Calogrenant puis ils descendront par la route nord pour rejoindre la capitale du royaume de Carmélide ou, selon l'avancée de Lancelot qui désirait plus que tout mettre la main sur ce territoire, des postes avancés dans la forêt comme sous l'Occupation romaine. Si depuis près de deux ans le chevalier occupait la fonction de chef de Résistance depuis le continent, il était maintenant temps pour lui de rejoindre la Résistance plus active sur l'île et de prendre là-bas, officiellement, la tête des opérations.

Berlewen, son épouse s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit une lettre. Le regard de Bohort s'illumina instantanément. Il remercia sa femme sans vraiment la regarder et porta toute son attention sur le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendait. Il le prit et l'observa. Il reconnut presque immédiatement l'écriture de Dame Séli. Bien évidemment la lettre n’était pas scellée avec l’emblème de cire rouge de la famille royale de Carmélide. Ce serait bien trop risqué, leurs lettres pouvaient facilement se faire intercepter. Il retira rapidement le ruban qui la fermait et s'empressa de la lire.

_Cher homologue,_

_Les enfants sont revenus de leur dernière escapade sans la moindre égratignure. Mon mari se porte également très bien et vous envoie ses remerciements pour les informations que vous nous avez fournies. Notre nombre d'amis croit de jour en jour et je vous prie de croire qu'il en est de même de l'autre côté. J'ai prévenu notre ami commun et hôte des dates possibles de votre arrivée. Faîtes attention si vous passez par le royaume d'Orcanie on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se présage sur ces routes. Nous vous attendons avec impatiente (surtout les mômes).  
_

_Respectueusement_

_Votre homologue_

"Alors? Questionna Berlewen

-Les garçons vont bien je suis soulagé! J'ai eu si peur pour eux quand Séli m'a dit qu'ils partaient juste tous les deux en mission.

-Et le seigneur Léodagan?" Le taquina gentiment sa femme

Ses joues prirent une teinte de rouge très vive à la mention du nom du roi de Carmélide. Sa femme lui lança un regard entendu. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit en plaisantant :

"Le petit prince va retrouver sa dulcinée."

Bohort ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'association d'idées. Le mot dulcinée n'était certainement pas le premier qui lui passait à l'esprit quand il pensait à Léodagan le Sanguinaire. Et puis, il était bien loin de pouvoir lui donner ce surnom. Il ne pouvait que rêver du chevalier et espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, il lui rendrait ses sentiments. Beau rêve... Mais seulement un rêve. Depuis plus de quinze ans qu'il bavait et rougissait en regardant le roi de Carmélide ce dernier ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre signe qui laisserait sous-entendre une quelconque affection, autre qu'amicale, pour l'héritier du trône de Gaunes. Il rendit la lettre à Berlewen en lui recommandant de la brûler dès qu'elle le pourrait. La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

"Tu seras prudent, promis? Et tu nous écriras.

-Je serai aussi prudent que possible et j'écrirai si je trouve le temps pour le faire.

-Tu écriras dès que tu auras le temps pour le faire et c'est un ordre."

Bohort enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui sourit gentiment et partit vers sa diligence pour retourner dans la demeure des rois de Gaunes. Bohort observait ses hommes qui entassaient les provisions dans les deux navires qui prendront la mer demain soir. Si, une fois en Carmélide, tout se déroulait comme prévu d'autres navires et d'autres hommes les rejoindront.

Il était prêt à retrouver la Bretagne.

* * *

Un homme entra dans le laboratoire. La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas. Elle avait immédiatement deviné de qui il s'agissait en se basant sur la lenteur et le flegme des pas de l'intrus. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son chaudron, elle tendit une main pour saisir une fiole et verser son contenu dans sa préparation. Du bas de sa main gauche, tout le long de son bras, sur son épaule, dans son cou et jusque sur la base de son visage courrait une peinture noire au motif compliqué. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la fiole tandis qu'une mince fumée mauve s'échappait de sa mixture. Elle tourna lentement trois fois sa préparation. Lorsqu'elle reposa la fiole maintenant vide sur la table elle entendit un profond soupir et le poids d'un corps qui s’étalait sur une chaise. Sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire goguenard.

"Je pensais que tu étais chez le roi Loth."

Pas de réponse. Rien là de très inhabituel il fallait bien l'avouer. Toujours sans regarder son interlocuteur elle quitta sa table de travail pour aller récupérer une bouteille disposée sur une des étagères. Elle en profita pour se saisir de deux gobelet en fer et les posa sur la table. Elle déboucha d'une main habile le flacon de liqueur. Tout en versant le liquide ambré dans les deux gobelets elle se remit à parler :

"C'était rapide en tout cas. Dis-moi, au bout de combien de temps il t'a traité d'abruti cette fois?

-J'y suis pas allé." Lui répondit la voix trainante et fatiguée du duc d'Orcanie

L'enchanteresse se retourna immédiatement manquant de faire tomber les verres sur le sol. Ses prunelles violettes étaient teintées de surprise. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et des plis se formaient sur son front sous ses cheveux blancs. Elle plongea un regard interrogateur dans les pupilles sombres du seigneur Galessin. Le chevalier avait l'air exténué. Il ne développa pas sa réponse et se contenta de soutenir son regard. Elle acquiesça et se saisit des deux verres.

"Et tu comptais me le dire quand?"

Le chevalier lui lança un regard désintéressé et haussa les épaules.

"Soit. Pourquoi?" Lui demanda-elle en s'asseyant à son tour et en lui tendant un des deux gobelets qu'il accepta d'un vague signe de tête. "Je veux dire, d'où vient cette décision si soudaine?

-Je sais pas.

-T'as toujours été un mauvais menteur Duc. N'essaye pas d'en devenir un maintenant. Et puis avec moi c'est franchement pas la peine et... Honnêtement? C'est un peu insultant. On est au-delà de ça."

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du seigneur Galessin. Uinda répondit par un sourire tout aussi narquois et s'accouda contre son espace de travail du bras droit et de sa main gauche porta son verre à ses lèvres. Le chevalier l'imita. Il posa sa bouche sur le bord son verre et prit une gorgée du liquide amer avant de répondre.

"J'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

-Ah mais tu fais ce que tu veux mon p'tit pote. Je ne contrôle pas tes faits et gestes moi.

-Uinda...

-Je sais. Promis, un jour j'arrêterai."

Il leva un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par la promesse de la magicienne. Il changea de position sur la chaise, le dos courbé, la mine basse, il tournait compulsivement son gobelet entre ses doigts tout en tapant légèrement du pied sur le sol en pierre.

"Ça va pas trop te mettre dans la merde? J'veux dire, tu vas pas trop te faire démonter la gueule.

-On verra."

Le duc reprit une gorgée du liquide et soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était dans la merde. Mais là... Il ne pouvait plus, c'était trop lui en demander. Il en avait assez et il allait le faire comprendre au roi Loth d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'enchanteresse observait le chevalier avec curiosité. Elle se risqua à lui demander :

"Tu le porte toujours?"

Galessin saisit son médaillon et lui montra. Il le portait donc toujours. Tant mieux.

"Le sort est toujours actif je suppose? Questionna-t-il

-Évidemment qu'il est toujours actif," S'offusqua-t-elle "tu me prends pour qui?

-Calme-toi, je vérifie juste."

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. L'éclairage donnait des reflets noirs à leur naturelle couleur violette.

"Par contre fais attention. Si tu te fais attaquer par de la magie, le machin là, ça pourra pas te protéger entièrement.

-Ça fait plus de vingt fois que tu me le dis ça."

Uinda haussa les épaules et finit son verre d'une traite. Galessin triturait le sien entre ses doigts l'air pensif.

"J'espère juste qu'il va bien.

-C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

-Je préférerais quand même être là. Si jamais il a besoin de moi."

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'était pas allé retrouver le roi Loth. Elle se leva, lui tapota l'épaule et retourna à son travail. Galessin finit son verre rapidement.

"J'espère juste qu'il va bien"


	2. Docteur Elias

Gauvain entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur un morceau d'étoffe roulée en boule. Il avait vraiment froid. L'air était humide. Le sol était dur et le blessait au dos. La lumière lui brûlait la rétine et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où il pouvait bien être. Le chevalier était dans l'impossibilité de distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux et frotta ses paupières avant de regarder de nouveau vers la lumière. Au dessus de lui il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un petit bout de ciel grisâtre teinté d'une lumière violette de soleil couchant. Il voulut se relever un peu et observer son environnement mais une paire de bras l'empêcha de bouger. Il sursauta et voulut hurler mais il vit l'homme qui l'avait retenu. Elias de Kelliwic'h se tenait au dessus de lui. Il avait l'air pensif et avait dans la main une étrange pommade à la couleur verte peu appétissante. Gauvain ouvrit la bouche, sa gorge était sèche. Il prit une grande inspiration et demandant d'une voix cassée :

"Où suis-je?

-On est dans la forêt." Répondit l'enchanteur tout en appliquant sa pommade. "Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé?

-On attendait pour attaquer les hommes de Lancelot... Yvain était en danger, j'ai foncé et... Et..."

Gauvain était perdu, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il essaya de se concentrer, de revoir les évènements un par un pour tenter de faire ressurgir la suite de son histoire. Rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était troublé, bloqué. Il regarda Elias. Son regard était rempli de panique. Sa voix devint haletante.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après...

-Vous vous souvenez pas du soldat? Tenta Elias.

-Hein?

-Le soldat qui vous a attaqué.

-Non. Non. Non." Il balbutia. "Je ne crois pas.

-Vous avez été blessé à la taille."

Il s'échappa adroitement de l'emprise d'Elias et se redressa légèrement. À sa gauche il eut l'impression que ses chaires et sa peau se déchiraient. Il gémit de douleur. Il sentit un long filet de sang couler sur sa peau. Il baissa le regard et se rendit enfin compte qu'il était torse nu. Il porta ses yeux sur son flanc gauche et aperçut la blessure. Une longue coupure parcourait sa peau, allant de la base de sa hanche jusqu'au milieu de sa taille. La coupure était large. La blessure était profonde mais, fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas provoqué d'hémoragie. Les chaires étaient à vif mais elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être infectées et elles n'étaient pas purulentes, des gouttes de sang s'échapaient ici et là et tombaient lentement sur le sol. 

"Et l'embuscade? On a gagné?"

Les yeux de Gauvain rencontrèrent ceux d'Elias de Kelliwic'h. Le magicien baissa le regard et tourna la tête. Gauvain regarda dans la direction qu'il lui désignait. Le jeune chevalier vit les cadavres des hommes qui les avaient accompagnés. Ils avaient perdu. L'odeur de la mort était partour dans l'air, dans le sol, dans sa bouche. Pour une fois, la nausée ne fut pas son premier réflexe. Certes, l'odeur et la vision des corps ainsi défigurés par le combat et laissés en pâture aux corbeaux le répugnaient au plus haut point. Mais il ne vomit pas. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher des yeux le prince de Carmélide. Il n'était pas parmi les cadavres, tant mieux, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Avait-il été fait prisonnier? Ou pire? Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler le nom de son amant. Il tremblait. Elias vit la détresse du prince déchu et enveloppa ses épaules avec sa propre cape pour au moins tenter de le maintenir au chaud. Gauvain s'enroula un peu plus dans la lourde pièce de fourrure. Il demanda :

"Où, où est Yvain?

-Avec le seigneur Léodagan."

Un peu en contrebas on pouvait distinguer deux hommes. Les seigneurs Léodagan et Yvain de Carmélide. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouges, les joues collantes et luisantes à cause des larmes. Ses mains tremblaient, il était très pale, presque maladif. Il respirait mal et regardait son père avec un air insolent et provocateur. Le roi de Carmélide, lui, était presque rouge. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il semblait tenter de contenir sa colère et de ne pas coller une claque à son fils. Les deux hommes se gueulaient dessus depuis près d'un quart d'heure maintenant. Le sanguinaire ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de stopper la dispute. Sa voix était forte, claire et agressive. Il récitait une litanie sans fin d'injures pui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils il dit d'un ton sec en hachant chaque syllabe.

"C'est pas possible! Je vous ai demandé une chose! Une seule chose! Ne faîtes pas de bruit et ne bougez pas!

-Alors déjà ça fait deux choses!

-Ah mais parce que vous savez compter vous maintenant? Coupa Léodaga 

-Et puis c'est dingue comme on était mais trop mal installé dans les buissons!

-Mais on s'en fout espèce de crétin!"

Il saisit son fils par les épaules et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Les deux regards dorés se rencontrèrent. Sa voix devint soudainement beaucoup mielleuse et basse.

"Quand on vous demande de faire quelque chose vous le faîtes et vous la bouclez!

-Ouais bah ça va!" Protesta Yvain. "On s'en est sorti et c'est ça qui compte.

-On s'en est sorti?! Votre copain là, il a été blessé! Les hommes sont morts. La troupe s'est échappée. Lancelot doit déjà être au courant de notre tentative d'embuscade. Et c'est de votre faute!

-Ne me rappelez pas que c'est de ma faute! Je le sais."

Yvain pleurait, sa voix ne tremblait pourtant pas. Mais on pouvait entendre la peine derrière chacun des mots qu'il prononçait. Il se mordit la lèvre. Les sanglots entrecoupaient ses paroles.

"J'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me jeter des pierres pour me sentir coupable. Vous savez à quel point je me sens mal? Vous avez aucune idée de ce que ça me fait de le voir dans cet état là! Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal! Je ne peux pas le perdre vous comprenez? Je ne peux pas le perdre. Vous pensez que j'en ai rien à foutre de notre victoire? Un peu peut-être. C'est vrai. Parce que pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est que Gauvain soit heureux et vivant. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas le perdre. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la culpa- de la faute- de comment je me sens trop mal! Vous comprenez pas de toute façon et vous -

-Yvain..." Appela Gauvain d'une voix faible.

Le chevalier au Lion se retourna immédiatement en direction de la voix. Sans un autre regard pour son géniteur il se précipita vers son acolyte. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés laissant à peine le temps à Elias de se retirer. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa avec ferveur. Il pleurait toujours mais il souriait un peu en même temps. Il était soulagé. Tout doucement, par peur de briser le prince peut-être, il caressa ses mains et murmura :

"Vous allez bien? Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je-

-Je vais bien c'est pas grave. Je suis pas en colère contre vous."

Gauvain lui offrit un petit sourire fatigué. Les pleurs d'Yvain reprirent de plus belle. Il posa son front contre celui du prince sans jamais lâcher ses mains. La tête de Gauvain vint naturellement se caler dans le creux du cou du chevalier au lion. Il sentait les larmes qui tombaient dans ses cheveux mais peu importait. Il enlaça fermement son amant. Il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre. Léodagan s'approcha et fit signe à Elias de le rejoindre. Il lui demanda à mi-voix :

"Il va s'en remettre le môme?

-Il est pas en danger de mort mais je vais être honnête, il faut vite qu'on l'amène quelque part où il pourra se faire soigner le mieux possible parce que sinon la plaie va s'infecter et là on sera mal. En plus c'est pas impossible que la lame l'épée ait été imbibée de poison et il faudrait que je puisse observer ça au labo.

-Et vous pouvez rien faire maintenant?! Hurla Yvain sans changer de position.

-Eh! C'était pas dans le plan tout ça!" S'offusqua l'enchanteur du Nord. "Moi j'ai amené de quoi nous défendre et de quoi soigner les petits bobos mais j'avais pas prévu qu'on allait se faire démonter à ce point là! Je peux freiner l'infection mais pour recoudre et complètement guérir la plaie, il va falloir que vous me trouviez un labo et du matériel.

-Bon bah on rentre au château!"

Yvain saisit Gauvain à bras le corps et le souleva. Il les redressa tout deux. Ils étaient prêt à partir. Mais voyant que Léodagan et Elias ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger il recommença à les encourager.

"Maintenant! Allez, vite!

-Mais vous allez pas bien vous. Grommela Elias

-Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-On ne va pas retourner au château c'est beaucoup trop risqué!" Déclara Léodagan. "Les hommes de Lancelot s'en sont sortis. À l'heure qu'il est, l'autre, il doit déjà être au courant de ce qui s'est passé et dans quelques heures la Carmélide sera infestée de soldats qui voudront notre peau. Je vous rappelle qu'on en a pour plus d'une journée de voyage, même en partant maintenant on se fera repérer avant de pouvoir atteindre le château."

Yvain regarda son copain. Gauvain était presque blanc. Son visage était déformé par la douleur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Yvain et le faire sentir encore plus coupable. La position debout lui faisait certainement terriblement mal. Il l'aida à s'assoir et s'assura qu'il était bien emmitouflé dans les fourrures avant de se précipiter vers son père.

"Mais on va pas laisser Gauvain dans cet état! Il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution ou alors on prend le risque....

-Calme-toi Yvain"

Léodagan posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier était bien trop paniqué pour rejeter le geste d'affection. Toutes les deux secondes son regard se redirigeait vers l'emplacement de la silhouette de Gauvain. Elias réfléchissait dans son coin. Il devait trouver une solution. Ils devaient retourner chez Dame Séli bien sûr. Mais ils devaient surtout échapper aux gardes et soigner le gosse le plus vite possible. Son regard s'illumina légèrement. Il s'approcha du père et du fils et leur dit :

"On pourrait passer par l'Orcanie...

-Mais vous non plus ça va pas bien. Gueula Léodagan.

Elias leva la main pour le stopper dans son ardeur. Il regarda ses compagnons de voyage et reprit son discours.

"La logique voudrait qu'on se rende au château n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et alors? La langue de Léodagan de Carmélide claquait violemment contre son palais.

-Réfléchissez. Si, au lieu de prendre le chemin logique, on prenait un chemin illogique. On échapperait aux gardes qui seront postés en Carmélide, on aurait l'effet de surprise avec nous et les soldats Orcaniens seront certainement envoyés en Carmélide pour nous chercher. Donc il y aura moins de soldats dans cette région là.

-Faut admettre, y a une certaine logique...

-Mais pour Gauvain on fait quoi? Il risque pas de... Si on prend le chemin le plus long?"

Yvain était complètement paniqué. Elias se releva et s'approcha de Gauvain. Il posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Ils avaient tout intérêt à s'activer s'ils voulaient garder le gamin en bon état. Yvain le rejoignit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de l'Orcanien. Elias se retourna et déclara :

"Je connais quelqu’un en Orcanie qui accepterait sans doute de nous donner un coup de main c'est à deux jours de marche. Il tiendra sans problèmes.

-Vous êtes sûr de votre coup? Questionna le roi qui tentait de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Elle me doit bien ça vous en faîtes pas."


	3. δακρύω

Le petit groupe avançait lentement dans la forêt. Léodagan en tête, l'épée à la main, l’œil alerte et l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elias fermait la marche, son bâton d'enchanteur en main. Gauvain marchait lentement légèrement derrière le roi de Carmélide. Sa démarche était titubante et chaque mouvement de sa jambe gauche semblait lui faire un mal du diable. Yvain, lui, était au milieu, gardant toujours un œil attentif sur son compagnon. Gauvain poussa soudainement un petit cri et se pencha en avant, il perdit l’équilibre.

"Gauvain!" hurla Yvain.

Yvain se précipita vers le chevalier qui s'effondra violemment au sol. Yvain le redressa immédiatement et colla le corps de son ami contre son torse. Il le berça lentement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer. Sa main vint naturellement se coller contre sa tempe. Sa peau était brûlante contre ses doigts. Le contraste avec ses membres qui tremblaient contre lui était insoutenable. Les larmes lui montaient à la gorge. Il chercha Elias du regard et cria d'une voix pleine de détresse :

"Il est brûlant, il tremble! Elias faîtes quelque chose!

-J'ai amené de quoi faire tomber la fièvre."

Elias s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole bleue qui contenait un étrange liquide un peu épais. Il retira rapidement le bouchon, l'odeur était infecte, et l'approcha des lèvres de Gauvain.

"Ouvrez-lui la bouche."

Yvain s’exécuta immédiatement. Elias fit couler le liquide dans la gorge du prince d'Orcanie. Quand la fiole fut à moitié vide il la récupéra et la rangea. Les mains d'Yvain étaient crispées et accrochaient violemment la mâchoire de son partenaire.

"Doucement." Dit Elias, lui arrachez pas la mâchoire. "Faîtes-lui avaler maintenant."

Le chevalier au lion referma beaucoup plus délicatement la bouche de Gauvain puis appuya légèrement sur sa gorge et son menton pour le forcer à avaler la potion. Le visage de Gauvain se contrit, Yvain resserra immédiatement sa prise sur lui.

"Calez-le correctement maintenant." Ordonna-t-il. "Je vais changer son pansement et puis vous lui ferez boire un truc pour le maintenir éveillé."

Elias sortit de sa besace un long bandage blanc et la même pommade verte qu'il avait appliqué sur la plaie du jeune homme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Avec l'aide d'Yvain il débarrassa Gauvain du manteau de fourrure qu'il portait. Yvain fit délicatement changer le corps de son petit ami de position pour que l'enchanteur puisse accéder à sa blessure sans le faire trop souffrir. Elias retira lentement le bandage et observa la plaie. Elle n'avait pas ressaigné c'était bon signe. Mais son épaisseur semblait plus importante qu'il y a quelques heures. L'odeur était particulièrement désagréable et par endroits la chaire prenait une couleur verdâtre qui inquiétait grandement Elias. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à se grouiller pour que sa collègue puisse le soigner le plus vite possible et pour qu'il puisse analyser le poison qui commençait à infiltrer son sang. Il appliqua soigneusement la pommade sur la blessure, à chacun de ses mouvements il sentait le corps de Gauvain se tordre de douleur. Il couvrit délicatement la plaie avec un bandage propre et tendit à Yvain une petite mixture. Le chevalier la fit immédiatement avaler à son ami qui s'éveilla complètement d'un seul coup en toussant.

"Ça va Gauvain? murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille.

-Un peu mieux, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

-Bah si. Genre comment vous voulez que je ne fasse pas attention à vous."

Le prince d'Orcanie eut un grand sourire et posa sa main contre celles d'Yvain. Le prince de Carmélide lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur le front. Il attira Gauvain un peu plus contre lui et Gauvain se laissa aller contre son torse. Ils avaient l'air paisibles ainsi entrelacés.

"Je crois que je vais gerber.

-Oh ça va, ça va bien, laissez-les un peu." Grommela Léodagan.

Les deux adultes observaient silencieusement le spectacle que leur offraient les deux chevalier novices. Léodagan esquissa même un léger sourire quand son fils posa ses lèvres contre celles de son copain. Ils étaient mignons ces gosses. Gauvain avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Léodagan se mordit la lèvre, le gamin avait déjà une carnation assez pale mais là, avec le sang qu'il avait perdu et le poison qui s'infiltrait dans son sang, certaines parcelles de sa peau étaient devenues tellement blanche que l'on pouvait carrément voir les veines et le contour des os. Il regarda Elias et lâcha :

"Dites?

-Mmmm?

-Vot' pote là-

-C'est pas ma pote. Trancha Elias

-Mais peu importe! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive là où elle crèche?" Il y avait rarement eu autant de détresse dans la voix du roi de Carmélide. "Parce que là le gamin je sais pas s'il va encore tenir longtemps...

-On doit être à un peu plus d'une journée de marche."

Léodagan enfouit son visage dans ses mains et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Ils étaient tous exténués. Ils allaient devoir redoubler d'efforts pour arriver le plus vite possible en Orcanie et retrouver cette enchanteresse dont Elias leur avait parlé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle était aussi bonne qu'il le prétendait. Ça le ferait vraiment chier si le petit prince mourrait, il l'aimait bien ce gosse, et Yvain... Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait si Gauvain perdait la vie, surtout de cette manière.

"Elle est vraiment douée votre collègue?

-Une des meilleures

-Elle ferait mieux de l'être." Déclara Yvain. "Je laisse pas la vie de Gauvain à n'importe qui.

-Vous inquiétez pas seigneur Yvain. Affirma Elias. On ne pourrait espérer quelqu'un de plus compétent."

* * *

Uinda entra dans son laboratoire avec cinq bouteilles pleines dans les bras. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et s'avança vers Galessin. Un nombre assez impressionnant de verres et de bouteilles jonchait déjà le sol et les tables. Le duc d'Orcanie et l'enchanteresse étaient déjà bien alcoolisés. Celui-ci avait du continuer à boire pendant son absence, le liquide dans son verre n'était pas le même que celui-ci qu'il y avait quand elle avait quitté la pièce un quart d'heure avant.

"T'es à combien de verres?"

Le duc d'Orcanie haussa les épaules et fit un vague signe de tête en direction du plan de travail de l'enchanteresse. Le salaud! Il avait vidé une bouteille entière sans elle. Elle soupira bruyamment et grommela avec une fausse animosité :

"J'ai tourné le dos cinq minutes! Tu fais chier! Il faut que je te rattrape maintenant."

Elle posa quatre des cinq bouteilles sur une table. Ouvrit la dernière et avala d'une traite l'intégralité de son contenu. Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux. Mince, c'était presque impressionnant. Uinda prit une autre bouteille et l'ouvrit. Galessin hésita puis, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire celle-ci, intervint en levant légèrement le doigt :

"Vas-y plus doucement quand même Uinda. C'est traitre ce-

-Toi aussi.

-Ta gueule."

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et remplit le verre qu'il tendait vers elle avec la bouteille qu'elle s'apprêtait à vider seule. Galessin porta son verre à ses lèvres tandis qu'Uinda buvait directement à la bouteille. Les deux terminèrent rapidement leurs breuvages. Uinda se pencha sur son épaule et lui demanda :

"Des nouvelles du roi Loth?"

Comme à son habitude le chevalier ne répondit pas. Galessin ne parlait jamais beaucoup et avait toujours cet air renfrogné. Après elle devait bien admettre que là il avait l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Il était surement inquiet de la réaction du roi Loth. Enfin, pas de nouvelles ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Peut-être que l'autre con n'avait pas encore compris que son bras droit l'avait trahi. Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya avec son dos contre son épaule.

"Et de Gauvain?

-Aucune. Sa voix était triste et inquiète.

-Si t'étais resté avec le roi Loth t'aurais pu avoir des rapports d'espions.

-Tu aurais préféré que je reste de l'autre côté?"

Sa question était tout à fait sincère. Il voulait vraiment un conseil de sa part. Ça l'étonnait et la déstabilisait, mais elle répondit honnêtement comme à son habitude.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'te fais juste remarquer que rester de ce côté là ça t'aurait peut-être permis d'avoir des nouvelles même indirectes du môme.

-T'aurais préféré? Répéta-t-il.

-Non. Je peux pas le blairer l'autre. Ça n'aurait été que de moi ça ferait des années que tu l'aurais lâché. T'en as mis du temps avant de te décider à enfin partir. Je pense que t'as fait le bon choix... T'aurais peut-être dû le faire avant.

-C'est pas si simple que ça... Murmura-t-il.

-Je sais duc je sais."

Elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait dis-moi? demanda-t-elle.

-Quinze ans non? Un truc comme ça?

-Quinze ans..." Fit-elle. "Il t'a fallu plus de quinze ans pour lâcher un con qui t'a jamais respecté."

Galessin plongea son regard dans le sien il avait l'air complètement exténué par l'attitude de son amie. Elle fit une petite moue imitant celle de Galessin et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Excuse-moi mais t'es pas fut-fut quand même par moment.

-Je t'emmerde Uinda.

-J't'aime aussi p'tit duc!"

Il soupira

"Tu m'passes une autre bouteille?"

La magicienne se concentra. Elle posa son regard sur une des bouteilles et la fixa intensément. Ses iris violettes s'illuminèrent et ses pupilles disparurent dans la couleur. La bouteille se souleva légèrement de la table. Elle dirigea ensuite lentement son regard vers Galessin, la bouteille flottant dans les airs imita le trajet de son regard et s'arrêta juste à la portée de la main du duc.

"Frimeuse. Cracha-t-il

-P'tite bite.

-Tu veux vérifier?"

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une étincelle amusée dans le regard et lui colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Les yeux de Galessin s'illuminèrent à leur tour et ils explosèrent de rire. Le grand rire clair et franc de la magicienne emplit la salle. Galessin riait sans bruit, ses yeux se plissaient et des petites larmes se formaient en leurs coins. Soudain, les larmes n'étaient plus des larmes de joies. Il tenta de renifler et de les contenir mais il s'effondra d'un seul coup sur ses propres genoux et se mit à sangloter. Uinda arrêta de rire immédiatement et se pencha vers son ami.

"Alors, je sais que t'as l'alcool triste, mais là quand même... Ça fait un bout de temps que t'avais pas vu comme ça."

Le duc d'Orcanie enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Uinda se releva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle le força à relever le menton et à la regarder.

"Galessin? Galessin? Tu m'écoutes?"

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule toujours sanglotant.

"Je suis fatigué Uinda. Fatigué

-Eh mon vieux..." Elle était terriblement inquiète. "Tu me fais quoi là?

-J'en peux plus. Je suis désolé.

-Galessin?

-Je suis vraiment une raclure Uinda.

-Non pas complètement... Tenta-t-elle

-J'les ai tous laissé tomber. Même Gauvain. Même celui que je considère comme mon gosse Uinda. Si je pouvais je- Je- Je me buterai tiens. Ça ferait de mal à personne.

-Eh eh eh calme-toi. C'est l'alcool qui parle. Tu vas aller décuver un bon coup p'tit duc."

Elle redressa une nouvelle fois son visage et fit une petite moue.

"Et bah toi, tu t’apitoies pas souvent mais quand tu le fais t'y vas à fond."

Uinda lui frotta affectueusement la tête puis lui secoua les épaules.

"Bon. tu bouges pas. J'vais t'installer dans un coin du labo et on reparlera de tout ça quand tu auras décuvé d'accord"

Il acquiesça vaguement contre son épaule. Elle le força à se lever. Il titubait sous les effets de l'alcool. Elle l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à un gros fauteuil. Elle l'installa et lui tendit un vieux plaid pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'endormit en quelques instant. Elle le laissa et se dirigea vers son plan de travail.

"Retour au boulot"

Elle saisit une fiole et la versa dans son chaudron. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une potion de sobriété du tonnerre.

* * *

Bohort observait l'horizon. La mer était calme, le temps clément. Il ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir l'île de Bretagne mais il ne pouvait pas non plus voir les rivages du royaume de Gaunes quand il se retournait. Le chemin sera plus long que celui qu'il empruntait habituellement, le bateau allait longer de loin toute la côte Ouest de l'île pour atteindre le Nord et la Calédonie. Ils en avaient au moins pour six ou sept jours de bateau. Puis deux jours de marche jusqu'au château de Calogrenant. Là-bas ils discuteront de la suite des évènements. Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis et surtout le seigneur Léodagan. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Un des soldats qui l'accompagnait dans son périple s'approcha timidement de lui. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et fixait le sol avec un air embarrassé qui agaça le chevalier. Il se tourna vers lui et l'intima d'un regard à lui poser sa question.

"Seigneur Bohort?

-Que se passe-t-il? Sa voix était déjà agacée

-Les gars sont un peu inquiets...

-Pourquoi donc?

-On a comment dire..." Son regard était vide, dénué d'intelligence, il prenait beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ses moments. "On a l'impression d'un peu se jeter dans la gueule du chien-

-Du loup. Coupa Bohort.

-De quoi?"

Putain, il était vraiment con lui. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, avec une grande inspiration il reprit avec un grand sourire étirant son visage qu'il espérait aimable.

-On dit se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Enfin c'est pas grave, avec les gars on commence à se demander si c'est pas un peu risqué cette mission.

-Mais évidemment que c'est risqué!" Siffla le chef de la Résistance. "On s'infiltre en territoire ennemi pour rejoindre la Résistance. Vous comprenez bien qu'on est pas les bienvenus là-bas et qu'on risque de se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment j'espère?

-Justement, on se demandait si ça valait bien le coup de faire ça.

-Je vous rappelle que cette mission était sur la base du volontariat." Lui remémora-t-il. "Et que vous avez accepté de venir en toute connaissance de causes.

-Oui mais en fait on se demandait si, du coup, comme c'était plus ou moins par gentillesse qu'on était venu si on pouvait pas repartir comme au final ça plaît à personne cette escapade...

Bohort se retenait visiblement pour ne pas coller une claque au soldat. Il joignit ses mains et s'approcha de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et remplis d'agacement. Il dit d'un ton étonnement cassant jamais entendu dans la gorge du prince de Gaunes :

-Écoutez, je vais être très clair. Vous n'abandonnerez pas vos postes et nous allons nous rendre en Calédonie le plus rapidement et discrètement possible et si je vous entends une nouvelle fois contredire mes ordres ça va mal se passer."

Le visage du seigneur Bohort avait perdu son habituelle gentillesse et bienveillance. Le soldat se ratatina et et avala durement sa salive.

"D'accord, j'vais le dire aux gars. Marmonna-t-il.

-Vite" Sa langue claqua d'agacement contre son palais.

le voyage allait être très long.


	4. Some hope

Les résistants s'approchaient enfin de leur destination. Elias avançait en tête, menant les autres vers l'être providentiel qui pouvait soigner Gauvain. Les trois autres le suivaient de loin, leurs démarches étaient synchronisées mais ralenties par le fardeau que deux d'entre eux portaient. Gauvain était de plus en plus pale. Léodagan et Yvain le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais plus ils avançaient plus il leur était difficile de se mouvoir en portant le poids du Prince d'Orcanie. Son corps était raide, frois, presque sans vie entre leurs mains. Chaque difficulté de terrain le faisait sursauter ou hurler de douleur. Yvain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer en entendant les gémissements de son compagnon. Les yeux de Léodagan étaient humides. Il l'aimait bien ce gamin. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais, le voir souffrir comme ça, ça le déchirait à l'intérieur. Elias leur hurla de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Ils étaient presque arrivés.

"On y est presque Gauvain, vous pouvez le faire. Murmura Léodagan

-Ça va aller?" Demanda Yvain d'un ton doux et aimant.

Il acquiesça lentement. Le pére et le fils le firent lentement s'assoir au sol en prenant garde de ne pas tirer sur sa blessure. Elias revint vers eux avec son habituel onguent et sa fiole de potion presque vide. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Gauvain et entreprit d'apaiser un peu ses souffrances. Il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant la potion. Yvain l'embrassa frénétiquement sur le front pour l'apaiser.

"Plus que deux petits kilomètres et vous pourrez vous reposer." Lui dit l'enchanteur.

Léodagan prit un peu d'avance. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait enfin apercevoir la demeure de la collègue d'Elias. Il monta sur la colline et observa l'horizon. À environ deux kilomètres se dressait un château perché sur un falaise. Le cœur de Léodagan se serra, il connaissait cet endroit. Pourquoi Elias les avait emmenés ici? Il fit demi tour et se précipita vers le petit groupe. Il attrapa Elias par la manche et le tira loin des deux garçons. Il serra les dents et murmura pour que les petits princes ne les entendent pas :

"Vous vous foutez de nous?

-De quoi? L'étonnement d'Elias était parfaitement sincère.

-Le château là. C'est pas chez vot' pote, c'est chez l'autre con de Galessin.

-Bah oui mais elle bosse pour lui, ou avec lui..." Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses souvenirs. "Enfin j'ai jamais bien compris la nuance.

-Vous êtes complètement con! Vous pensez vraiment que l'autre il va nous laisser rentrer? On n'est pas dans le même camp!

-Et vous pensez qu'il va laisser le gamin crever?"

Le roi de Carmélide se stoppa dans son élan. Elias n'avait pas tord. Le duc d'Orcanie était peut-être un sale con qui avait trahi Arthur mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le gamin. Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser mourir comme ça. Ça le faisait chier d'aller le voir mais c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Gauvain.

"Père!" Hurla Yvain

Le sang de Léodagan se glaça dans ses veines. Il abandonna Elias et se précipita vers son fils. Gauvain tremblait au sol. Un filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. Yvain tentait d'apaiser son copain. Le roi s'agenouilla et saisit Gauvain par les hanches en le plaquant au sol pour tenter de l'empêcher de trembler. Les yeux dorés d'Yvain étaient noyés dans les larmes. Il réussit tout de même à articuler entre deux sanglots :

"Il est devenu tout faible d'un seul coup et il est tombé! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Gauvain? Gauvain? Vous m'entendez?"

Léodagan saisit le visage de Gauvain entre ses mains. L'Orcanien entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ils étaient vides de toute émotion. Yvain mit sa main sur sa bouche et hurla de douleur dans sa paume. Les yeux de Gauvain se retournèrent dans ses orbites. Il s'était évanoui. Les pleurs d'Yvain redoublèrent. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Gauvain ne pouvait pas... Pas maintenant!

"Je vais le porter." Déclara Léodagan. "Vous allez m'aider à l'installer correctement."

Elias et Yvain s'empressèrent et soulevèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le corps de Gauvain. Ils l'installèrent dans les bras de Léodagan en s'assurant qu'il n'appuierait pas sur la blessure et qu'elle ne risquerait pas de s'agrandir à cause des frottements. Yvain fit passer les bras de son ami autour du cou de son père et installa sa tête le plus confortablement possible contre son épaule.

"Accrochez-vous on repart."

Ils continuèrent leur marche vers le château. La respiration de Gauvain était très irrégulière. Son souffle contre le cou de Léodagan était presque froid. Son teint prenait lentement une couleur verdâtre. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts. Ils devaient vraiment arriver le plus vite possible -

"Halte!"

* * *

Uinda et Galessin discutaient dans la salle à manger. Les deux avaient enfin décuvé et le duc d'Orcanie avait arrêté de se morfondre sur son sort. Ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles du roi Loth. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe? D'après Galessin c'était plutôt positif. Uinda n'était pas si dupe. Elle avait eu suffisamment d'emmerdes avec le roi Loth pour savoir comment il fonctionnait. Un jour une milice orcanienne allait arriver à leur porte et ils allaient tous les deux se faire arrêter. Elle serait probablement exécutée. Brûlée vive lui paraissait l'option la plus logique. Depuis le temps que l'autre attendait ça... Galessin lui croupirait certainement en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou il se ferait pendre. Le capitaine de la garde entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé. Il haleta :

"Seigneur Galessin?

-Quoi? Sa voix était sec et tranchante

-On a arrêté quatre personnes aux abords du château.

-Et?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe?" Demanda Uinda. "Ils sont quatre qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils nous fassent?

-Oui déjà." Reprit le duc. "Et aussi, pourquoi vous les avez arrêtés d'abord?

-Ah mais nous on voulait juste leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici! Puis y en a un qui s'est mis à parler. Apparemment ils avaient besoin de votre aide." Dit-il en désignant Uinda du menton. "Ils nous ont presque suppliés de nous amener ici.

-Mais ils sont pas biens ou quoi?

-Mon aide?" S'étonna la magicienne. "Mais pour quoi faire?

-Il y a un blessé parmi eux.

-Grave? S'enquit-elle

-A demi-évanoui et il peut pas marcher ou alors seulement avec du soutien. Ils disent qu'il a été blessé au combat.

-Et vous ne savez même pas qui ils sont? Vous avez pas demandé? Questionna le duc d'Orcanie

-Du tout. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils vous connaissaient." répondit le chef de la garde

Le chevalier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Uinda se contenta de hocher la tête. De toute façon ils n'allaient pas les laisser sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait un blessé parmi eux. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser des inconnus rentrer dans son labo mais elle n'appréciait pas non plus l'idée de laisser des innocents mourir.

"Bon amenez-les moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Le garde fit rapidement demi-tour. Galessin leva vers son amie un regard interrogateur. Ses iris violettes rencontrèrent le regard sombre du duc d'Orcanie. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans ses yeux mais il semblait assez mécontent. Un peu de compassion ça le tuerait de temps en temps?

"Quoi? On va pas laisser un gars crever?

-J'ai rien dit.

-Crois moi ça vaut mieux pour ta gueule."

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit lentement. Les résistants entrèrent dans la pièce. Léodagan portait toujours le jeune chevalier dans ses bras. Ils étaient épuisés, sales et affamés. Uinda reconnut en quelques secondes les voyageurs. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Galessin la devança et hurla de douleur :

"GAUVAIN!"

Galessin se leva immédiatement et voulut se précipiter vers son prince. Uinda le saisit par le bras. Le chevalier était bien plus fort qu'elle physiquement mais elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas si elle le retenait. Il posa son regard sur la main qui le retenait. Il s'immobilisa et, d'une voix terriblement froide et calculatrice, demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Du calme, on lui a rien fait. Répondit Léodagan sur le même ton.

-Calme-toi." Uinda ne lâchait pas son bras. Elle savait ce qui arriverait si elle le faisait. "Elias. Salua-t-elle.

-Uinda.

-C'est elle?" Yvain demanda. "C'est elle l'enchanteresse? Sa voix était pleine d'espoir. Celle qui peut soigner Gauvain?

-Elle ferait mieux de pouvoir, croyez-moi."

Il y avait de la menace dans la voix du duc d'Orcanie. Uinda frémit de colère. C'était la première fois que son ami lui parlait de cette manière. Il savait pourtant. Il savait que jamais il ne devait - Elle tira sur sa manche et le força à la regarder.

-Galessin, je te conseille de ne pas me parler sur ce ton là.

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu le dernier de mes soucis?" Le duc s'emportait de plus en plus. "Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de -

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire duc. Je te conseille de la fermer mais vraiment maintenant."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Galessin avait honte. Il savait bien. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il baissa le regard. Uinda sourit faiblement. Pour le duc c'était l'équivalent d'une excuse. Elle le relâcha et concentra son regard vers son homologue pour lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ça on peut pas vous le dire. Déclara le roi de Carmélide.

-Il va falloir. Je peux pas le soigner si vous m'expliquez pas ce qui s'est passé.

-On est pas du même côté."

L'enchanteresse leur adressa un sourire entendu. Ils avaient raison en quelque sorte. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que l'autre avait changé de camp. Et puis même s'il leur disait pourquoi le croiraient-ils.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, croyez-moi. Galessin, arrête de tourner en rond dans mon dos tu me donnes la nausée.

-On vous demande pas ce que vous foutiez. On vous demande ce qui l'a blessé? La voix du duc était toujours aussi froide.

-Il a voulu me protéger..." Murmura Yvain en regardant son amant. "Et il a été blessé au flanc gauche par une épée.

-La lame était probablement empoisonnée." Acheva Elias.

Les yeux de Galessin s'écarquillèrent lentement. Son corps se tendit. Son sang bouillonnait de rage. Uinda lança un regard inquiet derrière son épaule. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. 

"Là vous venez de dire une connerie jeune homme."

Le duc d'Orcanie s'approcha du prince de Carmélide. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le noisette face au doré. Yvain se sentait tout petit face à la fureur du chevalier.

"C'est de votre faute.

-Je -"

Le coup partit soudainement. Fulgurant comme l'éclair. La seconde d'après Yvain tenait sa joue en criant de douleur. Elias recula d'un pas, peu désireux de subir le même traitement. Si Léodagan n'était pas en train de tenir le corps de Gauvain il aurait probablement giflé Galessin en représailles. La tension dans la pièce était insoutenable pour les deux enchanteurs. Uinda se rapprocha du groupe. Elle prit le chevalier par l'épaule et murmura :

"Galessin. Recule. Ne rends pas ton cas encore plus délicat."

Le chevalier s’exécuta. Il rejoignit sa compagne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pourtant pas le prince de Carmélide. Ce dernier se tenait encore la joue. Léodagan fixait le duc avec dégoût. 

"Emmenez-le au labo Elias. Au premier étage troisième porte à droite. Je vous retrouve dans une minute."

Elias s'approcha de Léodagan qui fit descendre Gauvain de ses bras. Le prince n'était qu'à moitié conscient mais il pouvait marcher. Le roi de Carmélide fit passer son bras gauche autour des épaules d'Elias. Ce dernier prit le prince par la taille et l'emmena avec lui. Uinda attendit que les deux aient disparu et reprit la parole :

"Écoutez-moi vous tous. On va vous caser quelque part dans le château le temps que je soigne le gamin.

-Quoi? S'offusqua Galessin.

-Oui, quand j'ai dit écoutez-moi c'était pour toi aussi. Par contre je vous préviens. Je ne veux personne dans mes pieds pendant que je travaille et oui duc ça vaut aussi pour toi. Donc je vous laisse et vous ne vous entre-tuez pas."

Elle partit, ses cheveux blancs flottant élégamment dans les airs. Galessin toisa le roi et le prince héritier de Carmélide. Il leur montra les chaises avec dédain.

"Asseyez-vous. Je vais faire monter à bouffer."

* * *

Le prince de Gaunes était dans sa cabine. Il écrivait une lettre à Dame Séli. Ils devaient se transmettre de nouvelles informations sur les mouvements de troupes venant de Kaamelott. Avec un peu de chance il obtiendrait des nouvelles du seigneur Léodagan. Un coup retentit contre la porte de la cabine accompagné d'une voix.

"Seigneur Bohort?

-Entrez."

La porte de la cabine s'entrouvrit. Le soldat qui avait déjà discuté ses ordres deux jours plutôt entra dans la cabine. Bohort posa sa plume et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Je viens, au nom des gars, pour vous demander une nouvelle fois de faire demi-tour.

-Je pensais que cette question là était réglée."

La voix de Bohort était dure et cassante. Il claqua de la langue contre son palais. Il était déjà agacé.

"C'est à dire que... hésita son subordonné

-Allez-y.

-On préfèrerait tous rester à l’abri sur le continent plutôt que d'aller au casse-pipe sur l'île. Déclara-t-il

-Écoutez...

-Lancelot il nous a laissés tranquilles sur le continent." Coupa-t-il. "On peut rester en vie seigneur Bohort. Après tout, pourquoi irions-nous nous faire tuer alors que nous pourrions rester bien à l'abri sur le continent. Les autres n'ont qu'à -

Le chevalier se leva. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il s'approcha de l'homme. Le prit par l'épaule et le cogna violemment à la mâchoire. Il y eut un bruit de cartilage qui se brise. L'homme grogna de douleur et tomba à genoux. Bohort jeta sur lui un regard méprisant. Ses paroles étaient mielleuse et terribles. Son dégoût s'entendait dans chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait.

"Vous êtes pathétique. Des gens meurent, se font arrêter tous les jours, des gens du même sang que vous et vous... Vous. Vous voulez repartir, les abandonner à leur sort et les laisser mourir. Tout ça parce que vous pensez que votre misérable existence vaut mieux que la paix d'un royaume."

Le soldat ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bohort le releva. Sans gentillesse. Sans délicatesse. Il saisit son bras puis le poussa brusquement vers la sortie

"Sortez. Maintenant. Et la prochaine fois envoyez quelqu'un d'autre."

* * *

"Je suis revenu."

Venec entra dans la villa Aconia. La maison était silencieuse. Bizarre. L'autre était déjà levé normalement à cette heure ci.

"Vous êtes où?"

Une voix venant du péristyle lui répondit. Il se dirigea vers cette partie de la maison. Arthur était là. Une épée dans les mains. Occupé à suivre une chorégraphie extrêmement complexe. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que quand ils étaient arrivés à Rome et maintenant il se taillait la barbe régulièrement. C'était quand même beaucoup mieux. Il était moins maigre aussi. L'ancien roi de Bretagne reprenait lentement sa physionomie d’antan. 

"Comment vous allez aujourd'hui?"

Arthur ne répondit pas. Plutôt bon signe pour le pirate. Il sortit de sa poche un pot d'onguent. Et le montra à son roi.

"J'ai acheté ça sur le marché pour vos..."

Il se coupa. Le sujet était encore sensible. Arthur sentant son hésitation arrêta sa série de mouvements. Il lui sourit et dit :

"Mes quoi?

-Bah vous savez...

-Dites le mot. Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une requête.

-Vos cicatrices."

Arthur posa son épée et vint prendre la marchandise.

"Merci Venec."

Il reprit son épée et recommença sa série. Venec s'installa nonchalamment sur un des canapé. Il observait l'ancien souverain.

"Vous vous entrainez toujours. Constata-t-il

-On ne sait jamais."

Il baissa lentement la lame. Tout en continuant ses mouvements il demanda :

"Des nouvelles de Kaamelott?

-D'après mes informateurs c'est pas vraiment la joie."

L'ancien roi de Logres soupira. Mais il ne se déconcentra pas. Ses mouvements étaient fluides précis. Il mettait toute son énergie et son attention dans l'accomplissement des gestes.

"Je vais prendre le risque de me répéter mais, vous voulez pas revenir en Bretagne et reprendre votre trône?

-Et comment voulez-vous que je le reprenne?"

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Venec. Il fut perturbé par l'immensité du bleu et par la sincère affection qu'il percevait dans son regard.

"Vous savez, vous avez encore des amis dans le royaume. Et...

-Et?

-C'est vraiment la merde Sire. On a besoin de vous là-bas!

-Je peux pas les prévenir d'ici ces amis Venec. Il faudrait tous les retrouver. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit ils sont tous plus ou moins éparpillés sur le continent et l'île."

Le marchand d'esclaves acquiesça. Il se leva. Força Arthur à poser son épée et déclara gravement, comme un serment :

"Je vais le faire moi."


	5. μάγος

Elias observait le labo d'Uinda tandis que celle-ci était occupée à verser minutieusement des mixtures dans son chaudron. C'était un bon labo. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon. Trois grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la mer. L'espace sentait le frais et le propre. Des ingrédients parfaitement rangés dans des bocaux en verre. Un espace de travail propre. La petite avait fait du très bon boulot. Il avait bien fait de les amener ici. Elle allait remettre le gamin sur pied en un rien de temps. Sa collègue quitta son chaudron. Elle avait rempli une fiole avec une mixture bleue fumante à l'odeur prononcée de souffre.

"Tenez-moi ça. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

-Je vais nettoyer la plaie." Répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui vous choque là-dedans?

-C'est que... Je l'ai déjà nettoyée la plaie.

-Avec votre onguent là? Elle eut un petit rire presque méprisant. Excusez-moi de vous le dire, c'est peut-être très efficace pour les premiers soins mais ça ne va pas être suffisant pour le travail que j'ai à faire."

La magicienne saisit une paire de ciseaux. Elle souleva la couverture qui recouvrait le corps du prince d'Orcanie. Elle coupa soigneusement et lentement le bandage. En prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur la plaie et en évitant le contact entre la peau brûlante du jeune homme et le froid mordant des ciseaux en argent. Elle retira le pansement et regarda la plaie. Dégueulasse. Les chaires étaient presque bleues-violettes. Des croutes noires s'étaient formées autour des bords de la plaie. Elle saignait par endroits. L'odeur était immonde. Des cloques rouges apparaissaient sur la chaire et sur sa peau.

"C'est pas joli... La plaie est purulente. Qu'est-ce que-

-En même temps je pouvais pas faire grand chose dans la forêt avec le matériel de base. Coupa immédiatement Elias.

-J'ai rien dit."

Elias lui tendit la fiole. Elle la prit et renversa son contenu sur un mouchoir en tissu. Elle l'appliqua sur la plaie en faisant attention à poser du produit dans chaque cloque, sur toutes les petites croutes noires et toute la chaire exposée du jeune homme. L'odeur était abominable, un mélange de souffre, de sang et de moisi, mais aucun des enchanteurs ne s'en formalisa. Elle prit un petit couteau et se mit à gratter les croutes. Elle les récupéra dans un bol puis prit une autre mixture. Un remède contre la gangrène. Admirablement réalisé Elias devait le reconnaître. Il lui tendit une boîte remplie de tout petits carrés de tulle. Elle les saisit un à un avec une pince. Les imbiba avec le remède et les posa sur la plaie. Son travail était minutieux. Elias hocha la tête avec un sourire complice et déclara :

"Vous êtes devenue douée.

-Parce que je ne l'étais pas déjà? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, si... Quand vous étiez plus jeune vous étiez déjà pas mal mais là, de beaux progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Dans de bonnes circonstances je veux dire. C'était quand déjà?" Les deux se regardèrent cherchant dans leurs souvenirs la dernière fois où ils avaient eu une discussion. "Il y a seize ans?

-Si on ne compte pas la dernière fois oui. Il me semble que c'est ça"

Il acquiesça. Le souvenir du visage d'une Uinda jeune et mal-assurée le fit pouffer. Elle avait bien changé la petite. Ceci dit elle n'était toujours pas bien grande. Cependant, cette vision attendrie fut bien vite remplacée par le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Il jeta son regard sur elle. Le dos droit, les gestes assurés. Elle était bien, elle s'en était remise. Heureusement. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, s'il n'était pas intervenu. Elle dut sentir la présence d'un regard qui la scrutait car elle marmonna :

"Je vous préviens, je ne vous remercierai pas pour la dernière fois."

Elias haussa les épaules. Évidement qu'elle n'allait pas le remercier. Et si elle avait fait la même chose pour lui il ne l'aurait pas remerciée non plus. Uinda retourna à sa table de travail. Vu les ingrédients qu'elle avait sélectionnés elle allait préparer un antidote. Celui qui couvrait le plus de poisons possible visiblement. Elle commença à broyer des queues de gerbilles. Quand elle obtint une poudre fine elle tendit le bras vers une petite fiole en cristal mauve. Elias la stoppa immédiatement.

"Le concentré de bave de dragon c'est après les griffes de loups. Vous faîtes encore l'erreur.

-Je vous emmerde. En plus ça change presque rien. Cracha-t-elle vexée

-La potion sera moins efficace et prendra plus de temps à agir."

Uinda soupira et attrapa les griffes de loups qu'elle coupa en petits bouts avant des les incorporer dans sa poudre. Elle reprit ensuite là où elle en était. Elias prit un siège. Une question lui tournait dans la tête. Il l'interpella :

"Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait?

-De quoi?

-Si l'autre nous avait pas laissé entrer.

-Il l'a fait donc- Sa voix était hésitante.

-Vous auriez fait quoi? Coupa-t-il

-Ça dépend." Avoua-t-elle. "Si j'avais su que c'était vous je l'aurais soigné, je vous dois bien ça. De toute façon, si on avait su avant que c'était Gauvain, Galessin ne l'aurait jamais laissé crever dehors. Sinon... Je ne sais pas."

Elle prit sa préparation et la frotta entre ses mains, les motifs qui ornaient son corps de son bras gauche à la base de son visage s'illuminèrent. Elle fit tomber cette poudre fine dans une pâte verte. Elle l'appliqua au pinceau sur la plaie de Gauvain.

"Mais du coup vous bossez pour lui?" Demanda-t-il. "Comme vous faîtes tout ce qu'il demande...

-Non!

-C'est l'impression que ça donne.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je me doute."

Elias ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir bosser pour ou avec quelqu'un. Enfin pas tout à fait. Avec Merlin.... N'exagérons pas non plus. Bosser avec ce type était fastidieux et épuisant. Mais au fond il l'aimait bien le druide. Personne ne devait être au courant. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait de lui. Il se sentait bizarre. Il observa sa collègue. Uinda le regardait. Ses yeux violets le décryptant minutieusement. Elle était en train de lire dans ses pensées, alors qu'il pensait à... Merde. Elle avait un point de pression maintenant. Très bien. Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu? Et bien elle ne sera pas déçue. Il plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et fit de même. Il se concentra et elles lui apparurent claires comme le jour. Les pensées de la magicienne. Oh! Il y en avait des choses dans cette petite tête. Haine, tristesse... Des émotions. Des projets. Il haussa les épaules quand il les vit. Pourquoi pas après tout. Elle serait un bon allié dans la lutte contre Lancelot. Et il y avait aussi des sentiments... Enfin, il était mal placé pour critiquer. Tiens. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Et pas si inattendu que ça. Les deux regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche, son ton était moqueur et curieux :

"Depuis combien de temps?

-Et vous depuis combien de temps?"

Les deux enchanteurs se sourirent, sans affection mais avec respect et compréhension.

"Passez moi une fiole vide je vais récupérer un peu de poison."

Il luit tendit la première qui lui passait sous la main. Elle gratta lentement avec son couteau les tissus les plus abîmés et les fit délicatement tomber dans la fiole qu'elle rendit à Elias.

"Vous analysez ça pendant que je termine de le soigner?"

Elle approcha une aiguille de la plaie et se mit à la recoudre. En temps normal elle aurait utilisé la magie mais elle n'était pas certaine que les sorts habituels seraient efficaces sur la blessure de Gauvain. Ses points étaient d'une parfaite régularité. Le fil noir contrastait élégament avec la peau blanche du jeune homme. Quand la couture fut terminée elle mit un bandage propre sur la cicatrice. Elias observait les composant du poison.

"Alors?

-Je sais pas... J'ai jamais vu cette composition de poison.

-Laissez-moi voir."

Elle se pencha sur son épaule et vit les résultats d'Elias. Ce poison n'avait aucun sens! Il ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Il n'était pas mortel ça c'était sûr. Mais quels étaient ses effets? Heureusement qu'elle était intervenue avant que Gauvain n'en ait trop dans son sang.

"Je reconnais les ingrédients mais j'ai jamais vu cette forme de poison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés inventer?

-Qui l'a inventé?"

Elias pâlit. Et si... Non. Pas Merlin. Il ne trahirait pas Arthur. Et pour être franc, il ne pensait pas que le druide était capable de faire ce genre de poison. Mais qui d'autre alors? Quel enchanteur Lancelot avait-il bien pu payer pour développer ça?

"Quand il se réveillera on lui donnera un autre antidote, le plus puissant. Il y avait pas beaucoup de poison dans son sang ça devrait aller."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux enchanteurs se tournèrent vers l'intrus. Galessin se tenait devant eux. Le regard dur et inexpressif. Uinda leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devrait savoir depuis le temps qu'il était impossible d'interdire quelque chose au chevalier.

"Duc qu'est-ce que -

-Il est guéri? S'enquit-il

-S'il ne l'est pas je suppose que ça va mal se passer pour nous."

Le chevalier soutint son regard. Elle soupira. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Autant le lui dire après tout.

"Oui il est guéri. Ou du moins il le sera quand il aura pris son antidote et eu plusieurs jours de repos. Maintenant tu sors. Il a besoin de calme, tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé je ne veux personne avec lui."

"Comment il va? Demanda Léodagan qui attendait avec son fils devant le laboratoire.

-Il est guéri."

Le roi de Carmélide tapota le dos de son fils avec un air qui se voulait rassurant. Il était soulagé. Dans quelques jours ils pourront partir et retrouver Calogrenant. Il devait envoyer une lettre à Séli et Guenièvre. Elles devaient être terriblement inquiètes. Yvain souriait mais ses yeux étaient froids. Le duc d'Orcanie leur adressa un vague signe de tête et voulut partir. Yvain l'arrêta en un rien de temps.

"Seigneur Galessin.

-Quoi?

-Je peux vous parler un instant?

-Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix."

Yvain fit non de la tête. L'autre soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce et s'assirent dans les sièges qui y étaient installés. Galessin regarda le prince de Carmélide et lui ordonna de commencer son discours.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Le duc leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Yvain, voyant la confusion du chevalier reprit sa formule :

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez lâché le roi Loth. C'est vrai ou pas?"

Galessin fit oui de la tête. Le chevalier au lion soutint son regard. Il n'était plus vraiment cet ado insupportable qui levait les yeux à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque. C'était un homme, et le duc se sentait étrangement petit face à lui.

"Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du mal que ça a fait à Gauvain? Quand vous l'avez abandonné."

Yvain le regardait avec des yeux méprisants. Son dégoût était presque tangible. Chacune de ses paroles sonnait comme une accusation. Galessin baissa les yeux. Honteux. Évidemment qu'il avait blessé Gauvain. Il s'était aussi blessé lui-même en faisant ça. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. L'image de Uinda lui disant qu'il avait le choix apparut dans son esprit mais il la chassa vite. Yvain insista :

"Répondez-moi, est-ce que vous savez?

-Non. Murmura-t-il.

-Vous ne savez pas. Cracha-t-il.

-Écoutez Yvain -

-Non. Vous. Vous allez m'écouter."

Sa voix était étrangement calme mais dégoûté, sèche, presque amer.

"Il avait besoin de vous.

-Je voulais être à ses côtés-

-Oui mais vous n'étiez pas là!"

Il ne hurlait pas, il ne criait même pas et c'était terrifiant. Galessin enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant de rediriger son regard vers son interlocuteur. Ses yeux dorés étaient presque oranges avec la lumière et la rage. Le jeune homme reprit sa pensée :

"Vous n'étiez pas là quand il pleurait le soir, tous les soirs, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Vous n'étiez pas là quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant parce qu'il voyait Arthur mort. Vous n'étiez pas là quand il se faisait du mal parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son père, d'avoir trahi son pays, de vous avoir trahi vous. Vous savez quoi? Le pire pour lui, c'était l'idée de vous avoir déçu. Il tient à vous. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Mais j'y peux rien. Et vous... En choisissant l'autre côté vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il a pour vous. Il mérite mieux que vous. Beaucoup mieux."

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du duc d'Orcanie. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de lui. Les mots d'Yvain étaient comme des poignards qui lui déchiraient lentement les entrailles. Il espérait que c'était bientôt fini. Mais le prince ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

"Vous savez ce que c'est le pire? C'est que, malgré tout, il continue à vous trouver des excuses. Vous le méritez pas, vous méritez rien."

Il se leva et jeta un regard méprisant sur la forme ratatinée du duc d'Orcanie.

"Vous avez raison. Lâcha Galessin.

-Je sais.

-Si je pouvais-

-Vous reviendriez en arrière?"

La voix de Galessin se brisa en un "oui" pitoyable et terriblement sincère. Yvain se rassit.

"Je vous crois. Quand vous dîtes ça, je vous crois."

Le chevalier au lion semblait un peu plus apaisé. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Sans rien dire. Le silence était tendu, glaçant, les hommes s'étudiant l'un l'autre, se demandant lequel allait bouger la prochaine pièce.

"La question maintenant c'est. De quel côté êtes-vous?

-Pas du côté de Loth.

-Non mais ça même moi j'avais compris. Mais ça veut pas dire que vous êtes de notre côté. Remarqua le jeune homme

-C'est plus compliqué que ça...

-Vous allez devoir faire votre choix." Annonça-t-il. "Vite. Et essayez de faire le bon. Et, quand je dis le bon, c'est pas le bon pour vous ou le bon pour le royaume pasque je vous avoue que je sais pas trop lequel c'est. Faîtes le bon choix pour Gauvain."

Ça l'étonnait d'entendre autant de sagesse chez le gosse. L'éducation de Bohort avait peut-être servie à quelque chose. Ça le faisait presque chier que le gamin soit aussi juste et clairvoyant dans ses propos.

"Il est chanceux.

-Qui?

-Gauvain. J'ai toujours eu du mal à vous encadrer c'est vrai, mais je dois l'admettre... Vous êtes bien pour lui.

-Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose à l'amour vous? Railla le prince.

-Je sais ce qui est bon pour Gauvain.

-Avec ce que vous lui avez fait?" Coupa-t-il. "Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez prétendre savoir ce qui est bon pour lui?

-Vous. Vous êtes bien pour lui. Quand vous agissez comme ça en tout cas."

Les pupilles du prince s'écarquillèrent, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là. Il s'approcha de celui qui faisait en quelque sorte figure de beau-père.

"J'vous préviens. J'dirai pas merci.

-Et je vous préviens. Je suis peut-être un sale con mais je tiens à Gauvain plus que tout. Alors si vous le blessez, si vous le faîtes pleurer ou juste si vous le faîtes douter de lui je n'hésiterais pas à vous claquer une nouvelle fois et à vous tuer s'il le faut.

-Comme quoi on est d'accord sur une chose. Si jamais vous le blessez de nouveau vous subirez le même sort."

Galessin tendit sa main à Yvain. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main ferme. Uinda entra dans la pièce. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Il se réveille. Vous pouvez aller le voir. On l'a fait transporter dans sa chambre.

-Merci m'dame!"

Yvain souriait enfin véritablement. Il se leva et enlaça l'enchanteresse qui, surprise, lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il regarda une dernière fois le chevalier. 

"Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit et réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez faire."

Le duc répondit à l'affirmative et lui fit signe de dégager pour aller voir son amant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?"

Pas de réponse. Le regard du chevalier se perdait dans la contemplation du vide.

"Galessin?"

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et dit :

"Merci Uinda.

-C'était pas très dur tu sais-

-Pas pour ça. Enfin si mais pas que."

Elle sourit, et lui prit la main.

"Vas le voir. Tu en as besoin."

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. La magicienne le serra contre elle. Elle sentit les larmes couler et elle l'attira plus près. Elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille un nouveau :

"Merci."


	6. ἐραστής

Yvain s'installa sur le lit à côté de Gauvain. Le jeune homme s'était à moitié endormi en attendant ses visiteurs. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et sa respiration était profonde et régulière, il avait l'air paisible. Le chevalier au lion passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Gauvain marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Yvain sourit tendrement et murmura le plus gentiment possible :

"Gauvain?"

Le prince entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'illumina quand il vit le visage d'Yvain penché vers le sien. Il lui sourit. Son copain s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Les joues de Gauvain devinrent immédiatement rouges. Il voulut se lever pour rendre son geste à son camarade mais se faisant il tira sur les fils qui retenaient ses chaires. Il gémit et s'écroula sur le lit en toussant. Yvain paniqué jeta un regard vers la magicienne et Galessin qui rentraient dans la chambre au même moment. La jeune femme s'approcha du couple et fit signe à Yvain de s'éloigner un peu du prince pour lui laisser de l'espace.

"Attendez je vais le redresser."

Uinda attrapa Gauvain par la taille et aida Gauvain à s'assoir dans le lit. Le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur en se redressant. Le visage penché en avant, les muscles tendus. Son copain se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains sur son dos pour l'apaiser. La magicienne lui tendit un gobelet et lui demanda de boire. Gauvain avala lentement le breuvage. Il grimaça, la mixture était vraiment immonde. Uinda récupéra le gobelet et aida le jeune homme à s'installer le plus confortablement possible contre les oreillers.

"Vous êtes mieux comme ça?"

Gauvain acquiesça. Yvain reprit sa place à ses côtés. Il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et colla son front contre la joue de l'autre. Gauvain pencha sa tête pour permettre à son nez de s'enfouir dans la tignasse de son amant. Uinda retourna à côté de Galessin et avisa les jeunes gens avec un regard attendri.

"Vous allez mieux? Demanda Yvain.

-Beaucoup mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-La cicatrice vous...

-Je ne sens presque rien."

Il jeta un regard à Uinda et lui dit:

"C'est bizarre, c'est un peu comme si j'avais perdu toutes mes sensations sur le flanc. Mais par contre ça me fait des chatouillis étranges dans la gorge et dans le ventre.

-C'est normal pour l'instant. Je vous ai donné une potion pour atténuer la douleur. Vous allez être engourdi pendant un certain temps. Dès que vous ressentez la moindre douleur vous devez me prévenir.

-Merci Uinda.

-Merci m'dame."

Galessin se tenait en retrait depuis le début de la conversation. Les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de Gauvain. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur le maître des lieux. Le poids de regard de Gauvain le fit lever le regard vers le jeune homme. Il avait les yeux doux, un regard sans la moindre trace de reproche ou de colère. 

"Vous ne dîtes rien rien. Remarqua Gauvain

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise?

-Vous êtes pas content?"

Il lui sourit faiblement, n'osant toujours pas répondre. Uinda leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de coude. Galessin haussa un sourcil et regarda son amie. Elle soupira et lui fait signe de répondre à Gauvain.

"Bien sûr que je suis content.

-Vous avez pas l'air.

-Gauvain..."

Le duc s'assit au bord du lit et prit les mains de Gauvain dans les siennes. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Galessin se sentait misérable en face du jeune homme devenu si courageux. Gauvain, quoique toujours pale, avait l'air en bien meilleur forme que la veille. Mais ce n'était pas sa santé revenue qui bouleversait le duc. C'était son visage. Il avait perdu toute ses rondeurs d'enfant, mais il avait toujours autant de douceur dans les yeux et dans les gestes. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tant de bienveillance? Les yeux du duc se brouillèrent de larmes. Il détourna le regard, autant pour dissimuler ses pleurs que pour éviter d'avoir à affronter les pupilles de son protégé. Le visage de Gauvain se décomposa et lui demanda :

"Vous pleurez?

-Je suis juste content. Lui répondit le duc.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué." Gauvain serra les mains du duc dans les siennes. "Merci de nous avoir laissé entrer.

-Vous ne devriez pas me remercier..."

Galessin fit mine de retirer ses mains de celles de Gauvain. Le jeune homme voulut les retenir mais Yvain l'en empêcha en saisissant les mains de son amant dans les siennes. Les mains du duc retombèrent sur ses genoux. Yvain le toisa du regard. Gauvain caressa la main de son ami pour tenter de calmer son ardeur. Il redirigea son regard vers Galessin. Il lui dit gentiment.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à moi d'en juger?"

Galessin sourit faiblement. Il observa de nouveau le jeune homme. Il avait une petite cicatrice sous son oreille droite. Une petite cicatrice blanche qui partait de son lobe et descendait jusque sur sa pommette. Elle était fine, blanche, presque invisible. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé depuis la dernière fois. Il ne souriait plus comme avant, ses lèvres restaient closes et les coins de sa bouche ne se relevaient qu'un tout petit peu. Le duc dit gravement :

"Vous avez changé.

-Vous aussi." Murmura Gauvain. "Vous avez l'air fatigué.

-Je - Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour vous. Gauvain-"

Le jeune homme coupa le duc en tournant la tête vers Yvain. Il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses du duc d'Orcanie. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Yvain. Ce dernier regardait toujours Galessin avec un air menaçant. Gauvain annonça, avec un voix grave, froide, tranchante qui glaça le sang des trois autres occupants de la pièce.

"On en reparlera, Seigneur Galessin."

Le chevalier pâlit. "Seigneur Galessin", Gauvain ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis plus de dix ans. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais sa voix se brisa. Uinda se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Gauvain déglutit. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de parler comme ça à cet homme qui l'avait élevé. Il voulait juste se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer contre son épaule comme quand il était petit. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il reprit son discours pour tenter d'atténuer la peine du chevalier.

"Quand je serai complètement remis de ma blessure. Nous en parlerons. Je vous en fais le serment. Là je suis trop fatigué. Vous allez devoir attendre un peu."

Galessin ne répondit pas. La main d'Uinda sur son épaule raffermit sa prise. Il l'attrapa dans la sienne et serra sa paume presque douloureusement. Elle tenta de lui sourire et dit :

"Viens, on va les laisser."

Uinda et Galessin sortirent de la pièce. Gauvain enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Yvain. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il marmonna contre sa peau :

"Vous, vous voulez bien vous allonger avec moi?"

Yvain n'hésita pas une seconde. Il aida Gauvain à reprendre sa position allongée puis vint se coller contre lui, il souleva son coude pour laisser Gauvain se blottir de nouveau contre son épaule. Il ne cessait de mordiller ses lèvres. Une goute de sang tomba sur la chemise d'Yvain. Le chevalier au lion se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amant. La détresse du jeune homme était évidente.

"Vous n'allez pas bien... N'est-ce pas?

-Non."

Il voulut enlacer Gauvain. Mais ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice encore fraiche. Gauvain poussa un cri de douleur. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Yvain retira immédiatement ses mains et s'éloigna de Gauvain

"Pardon! Pardon pardon pardon-

-C'est pas grave."

Gauvain se déplaça pour ramener Yvain contre lui. Ils reprirent leur position mais cette fois Yvain n'essaya pas d'enlacer son copain. Il lui demanda ce qui se passait. Le prince d'Orcanie ne répondit pas et se contenta d'essuyer ses pleurs. Yvain l'embrassa tendrement. Les lèvres de Gauvain était sèches, froides, étranges, elles n'avaient jamais été comme ça avant. Les deux jeunes hommes lièrent leurs doigts. Ils perdirent la notion du temps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout s'envolait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui comptait. Au bout d'un long moment Gauvain prit la parole. Sa voix était faible et tremblante.

"Je ne pensais pas que le revoir me ferait cet effet là. Qu'être de retour en Orcanie... Je ne pensais jamais revenir chez moi.

-Il vous a vraiment manqué?

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a manqué. Mais le fait de le voir, surtout comme ça...

-S'il vous fait du mal- Son ton était menaçant.

-Non, Yvain non. Trancha Gauvain. C'est pas de sa faute.

-J'aime pas quand vous lui trouvez des excuses!" Yvain s'emportait. "Vous seriez prêt à tout lui pardonner! Alors qu'il vous a fait du mal. C'est pas bien Gauvain.

-Yvain s'il-vous-plaît..."

Gauvain embrassa la joue de son copain pour le calmer.

"Je ne l'avais vu pleurer que deux fois avant vous savez. Une fois quand j'étais tout petit et qu'on lui avait dit que j'allais mourir et une autre fois mais il a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Il a toujours été là pour moi et c'est pas ces trois dernières années un peu... Étranges je suppose qui vont changer ça.

-Moi je pense-

-Que je ne devrais pas lui pardonner sans qu'il ne s'excuse, sans avoir eu vrai discussion avec lui et sans avoir compris et analysé ses motivations je sais. Et je vais le faire Yvain. Compléta Gauvain.

-Je pense toujours qu'il ne vous mérite pas.

-Par contre, je vous interdit de dire ça." Dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Yvain fit la moue. Il n'aimait toujours pas beaucoup le duc d'Orcanie et il n'aimait pas l'amour que Gauvain lui portait. Mais il devait quand même admettre que le chevalier tenait beaucoup au jeune homme. Et, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais quand il lui avait avoué qu'il pensait qu'il était bon pour son protégé, au fond, ça lui avait fait plaisir.

"Je peux vous avouer quelque chose?

-Je serais assez offensé si vous ne me disiez pas ce qui vous passe par l'esprit.

-J'me suis un peu pris la tête avec Galessin. Marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi?" Hurla Gauvain. "S'il-vous-plaît n'aggravez pas -

-Non non non. C'est pas ça que je veux vous dire.

-Ben quoi alors?

-Il a dit que j'étais bien pour vous... Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez aussi?"

Gauvain se redressa. Son regards était paniqué. Yvain avait-il des doutes sur leur relation? Il savait que le jeune homme avait toujours eu peur de l'abandon. Pensait-il réellement qu'il ne méritait pas son amour? Il s'empressa de répondre à son ami avec la voix la plus douce et la plus pleine d'amour possible.

"Évidemment! Douteriez-vous de mes sentiments? Gauvain serra les mains d'Yvain dans les siennes.

-Non non trop pas mais c'est juste que bah vous êtes trop trop bien quoi et je sais pas si je suis à votre hauteur.

-Je ne pourrais pas souhaiter un meilleur amant que vous."

Gauvain se pencha et embrassa Yvain tendrement. Quand il se séparèrent il murmura contre sa bouche :

"Je vous aime."

Yvain l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Je vous aime aussi."


	7. ĭtĕr

Venec attendait dans l'Atrium. La maison était dans un bien meilleur état que quand ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient nettoyé les années d'abandon comme il avait essayé de faire disparaître les peines de son roi. Il allait mieux. Vraiment. Venec était presque heureux de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas encore ça. Bien sûr. Il l'entendait parfois crier la nuit, il le voyait déambuler seul dans les pièces de la villa et les cicatrices n'allaient sûrement pas disparaître ou alors pas si vite. Le roi de Bretagne apparut à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, ses yeux encore légèrement cernés et fatigués mais la tête droite et haute. Il avait retrouvé un peu de sa fierté d’antan.

"Sire, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez m'accompagner? Demanda l'ancien bandit.

-Combien de fois je vous ai dit que, oui, je suis certain de vouloir venir avec vous en Bretagne. répondit Arthur avec une espèce de lassitude qui ne le quittait plus depuis le jour où il avait replanté Excalibur dans le rocher. Vous voulez réunir ceux qui me soutiennent encore c'est bien ça?

-C'est à peu près le plan...

-Comment vous allez leur faire croire que je suis encore vivant?"

Les yeux de Venec s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Effectivement, pourquoi les anciens compagnons du souverain de Logres le croiraient-ils? Arthur était officiellement mort et la réputation de bandit qu'il avait n'allait certainement pas l'aider à les convaincre. Sans la présence physique du roi jamais il ne pourrait les convaincre de se joindre à lui et les entrainer dans la reconquête du trône si facilement. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux d'Arthur, l'ancien roi le regardait intensément, attendant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà. Voyant que Venec ne savait que dire il reprit son explication.

"Vous voyez?" Dit gentiment Arthur. "Ils n'ont aucune raison de vous croire. Par contre, si je vous accompagne ils seront obligés de vous faire confiance et de nous rejoindre.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison." 

Arthur sourit. Mais ce sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il y avait quand même du mieux constata Venec, il souriait un peu même si c'était forcé. Il n'avait plus vu le roi rire ou sourire depuis la trahison de Lancelot. Et ce sourire, même léger, même un peu faux lui redonnait espoir. Un jour, peut-être, il retrouvera l'ancien Arthur. Celui auquel il s'était attaché depuis toutes ces années d'affaires et de, s'il osait le penser, camaraderie. Le sourire du roi s'évanouit doucement.

"Donc, nous partons pour la Bretagne? Redemanda Arthur en prenant son baluchon.

-La Bretagne, la Bretagne, j'ai jamais dit qu'on allait en Bretagne. J'ai dit qu'on allait chercher les personnes qui vous sont encore fidèles. Le reprit Venec

-Et bah? Elles sont pas en Bretagne?"

Le pirate se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Perceval et Karadoc étaient certainement en Bretagne. En fait, tous ceux qu'Arthur voulait revoir le plus étaient effectivement en Bretagne. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas juste retourner sur l'île sans précautions et sans être capables de se défendre. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'hommes pour faire face à Lancelot. Il comprenait la volonté du roi de revoir ses anciens chevaliers, ses anciens amis, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de perdre Arthur une seconde fois, enfin, en quelque sorte.

"Il y en a." Admit Venec. "Mais si vous voulez mon avis ce serait mieux de commencer par le continent. Lancelot n'a pas réussi à étendre son influence jusqu'ici."

L'ancien roi opina du chef. Il n'avait pas tord. Le chemin serait plus long, mais c'était certainement mieux.

"Donc?

-Euh quoi donc?"

Il poussa un soupir presque dramatique, le pirate était intelligent, la chose était indéniable, mais parfois il pouvait faire preuve d'une absence de perspicacité aberrante. 

"Donc, où allons-nous?

-En Aquitaine sire.

-En Aquitaine?

-En Aquitaine."

Le duc d'Aquitaine ne s'était pas rangé du côté de Lancelot. L'homme avait bien trop de respect pour Arthur. S'il y avait bien un endroit dans lequel il était sûr de trouver du soutient c'était bien à la cour d'Aquitaine.

"C'est le plus sûr. Je vais pas prendre le risque de vous voir vous faire assassiner dès que que vous aurez posé un pied sur l'île."

Arthur dût se retenir de sourire sincèrement. Le pirate n'avait pas menti. Il avait vraiment de l'affection pour lui. Il y avait encore des personnes qui croyaient en lui et qui espéraient son retour.

"Très bien Venec. Vous avez raison. Nous partons. Je vais vous suivre.

-Attendez sire, vous voulez dire que vous me faîtes confiance sire?

-Je commence."

* * *

Elias et Léodagan entrèrent dans la chambre de Gauvain. Le prince d'Orcanie était éveillé. Yvain à ses côtés était encore endormi et ronflait doucement, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers. Elias tendit une coupe à Gauvain. Une légère fumée bleue s'échappait lentement de la mixture. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard suppliant. L'enchanteur haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de boire la potion. Il avala tout d'un coup et grimaça. C'était vraiment pas bon. Léodagan demanda :

"Vous allez mieux aujourd'hui?

-Oui! Sa voix retrouvait peu à peu son assurance.

-Vous pensez pouvoir manger un peu?" Questionna Elias. "Vous devez reprendre des forces sinon vous risquez de faire une rechute.

-Je vous promets d'essayer.

-Votre pansement?

-Uinda l'a changé hier soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait cet après-midi."

Le petit prince montra le bandage. Elias s'approcha et observa l'évolution. La plaie n'avait pas saigné, l'odeur infecte avait presque disparu et les chaires étaient de nouveau irriguées et sa peau reprenait doucement sa couleur naturelle. Il y avait un léger arôme d'herbes séchées qui émanait du pansement. Lui avait-elle donné un remède pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il n'espérait pas. Ça pouvait être dangereux. Il avait confiance en ses capacités mais... Ce n'était sûrement que des soupçons.

"Elle a dit autre chose? Demanda-t-il.

-Non pourquoi?

-Gauvain..." Grommela Yvain à côté de lui.

Yvain roula de sa position, toujours les yeux fermés et vint se blottir contre son copain. Gauvain eut un petit sourire, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux sombres du prince de Carmélide. Léodagan s'assit sur le lit et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son fils qui poussa un grognement disgracieux avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il lâcha un "quoi" rauque et fatigué. Gauvain l'embrassa sur le front pour le saluer. Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel. Son fils pouvait vraiment être une larve quand il le voulait.

"Vous émergez?

-De quoi?"

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir complètement les paupières. Gauvain lui souriait toujours, attendri par la tête de son compagnon le matin. Yvain se redressa et l'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur son père.

"Vous en avez pas marre de dormir jusqu'à midi?

-Il est midi?"

Léodagan retint son soupir. Évidemment. Il aurait dût s'y attendre. Yvain avait l'air reposé. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Depuis l'attaque il avait été stressé en permanence et il n'avait pas pu trouver de repos avant d'être certain que l'état de Gauvain n'allait plus se détériorer.

"Vous allez mieux?

-Euh c'est une vraie question? 

-A votre avis crétin?" Grogna Léodagan

Yvain était toujours ensommeillé. Il se redressa complètement et hocha la tête.

"Ah euh ouais, ça va."

Yvain reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Gauvain souriait toujours. Ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté la chevelure de son copain. Yvain se mit à placer de petits baisers dans son cou. Elias se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Il fit signe à Léodagan et lança à la cantonade :

"Bon, nous on y va -

-Non, je v-

-Si si si, on a une lettre à écrire. Faîtes pas trop de conneries on va vous faire monter de la bouffe."

Gauvain leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de replonger dans les bras accueillants d'Yvain et de se laisser emporter par ses caresses.

Uinda faisait le tour du chemin de ronde. Où était-il? Elle frissonna. Dix-huit ans en Bretagne ne l'avaient pas encore habituée au froid. Surtout l'hiver. Parfois la chaleur de Rome et le soleil italien lui manquaient, elle se souvenait d'elle, encore adolescente, marchant dans les rues de la capitale avec ses amis, riant, plaisantant, son cœur se rappelait ses passions latines, elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où elle et Antonius s'étaient infiltrés dans un des théâtres de la ville. Il faisait si chaud ce jour là. Elle avait gagné quelques grains de beauté dans le cou quand les rayons du soleil lui avaient brûlé la nuque. En Perse aussi il faisait plus chaud. Cette chaleur sec mais agréable. Comme pour la sortir de sa rêverie le vent se fit plus glacial. Elle serra un peu plus sa cape contre elle. Une silhouette se tenait prêt de la tour nord. Elle contemplait la mer. Il était là sur les remparts.

"Galessin?"

Le duc d'Orcanie se tourna vers elle. La mine basse, le regard fatigué. Inquiet de la voir sur les remparts où elle ne montait presque jamais il l'interpella.

"Uinda?"

Elle avança pour le rejoindre. Tremblant à chaque pas. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce chemin de ronde. Un pas de travers, un peu trop de vent et son corps basculerait dans le vide et irait s'écraser sur les rochers ou sombrerait dans l'eau noire de la mer. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, proche de lui, elle ne voulait pas être seule ici.

"Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Gauvain ne va pas bien?" Demanda-t-il précipitamment, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici. "Quelque chose s'est mal passé?

-Eh calme toi!"

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il s'apaisa un peu. Un autre coup de vent fit voler la cape qui protégeait son corps. Elle frissonna et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder l'horizon. Ses entrailles se contractaient à chaque hurlement du vent dans les arbres. Galessin saisit son bras à son tour. Une prise ferme et rassurante. Elle ne se détendit pas mais elle ne tremblait plus.

"Il va mieux? Demanda-t-il.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Les points tiennent bien, la fièvre tombe petit à petit."

Il lui sourit gentiment, le regard soulagé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne s'était pas rasé et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Il avait l'air presque misérable.

"T'as l'air exténué.

-Non. Non. Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Galessin, je vois quand tu mens."

Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, mais sa remarque le fit lâcher un petit rire. Amer. Très amer.

"Eh."

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il riait encore. Il la regardait toujours avec cette pointe d'amertume dans ses iris.

"Je dois avoir l'air stupide... À m'inquiéter comme ça... marmonna-t-il

-Un peu." Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur lui.

"Je t'en prie. Arrête de te torturer."

Il l'attira contre son torse et la serra contre lui. Il en avait besoin. Uinda se laissa emporter par sa chaleur. Elle se sentait mieux dans ses bras. Elle parvenait presque à oublier l'endroit où elle était. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

"Est-ce que je mérite son pardon Uinda?

-Je t'en prie, repars pas dans une crise existentielle ça va m'emmerder.

-Je ne vais pas le faire. Je te demande juste ton avis."

Elle recula et le lâcha. Elle avait l'air grave. Pas question de lui mentir. En plus ce n'était pas son genre.

"Écoute. dit-elle. C'est à lui de choisir s'il te pardonne ou pas. Tu le connais mieux que moi, mon jugement ne peux pas être complètement sûr, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, il prendra la bonne décision. Il t'aime. C'est pas parce que t'as un petit peu fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps qu'il va oublier tout ce que tu as fait de bien. Pour lui je veux dire. Parce que en règle générale t'es plutôt du genre un peu bâtard mais -

-Uinda..." Soupira-t-il, il aurait dût sans douter, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion de le taquiner.

Elle rit doucement. L'éclat de sa voix claire se mêlant avec le bruit du vent. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, repoussant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Galessin ne dit rien. Il aimait la voir rire.

"Ce que je veux dire duc, c'est que tu lui a déjà prouvé que tu pouvais être une bonne personne. Tu lui as déjà prouvé que tu tenais à lui. Il a juste besoin que tu le rassures et que tu lui montres que tu peux redevenir une quelqu'un de bien."

Il sourit faiblement et prit sa main dans la sienne, appréciant sa chaleur, la sienne était glacée. Uinda posa son autre main sur leurs deux déjà liées et les frotta doucement pour ramener de la chaleur.

"Tu voudras bien m'aider?

-Je serai là. Murmura-t-elle solennellement

-C'est une promesse?

-Bien sûr." Affirma-t-elle. "Je t'aiderai. Je te le promets. Je t'ai supporté quinze ans. Je peux bien faire ça quinze ans de plus. Par contre si tu te manges une tarte de temps en temps ne t'étonne pas."

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, il détourna légèrement le regard. Elle avait vraiment un joli sourire. Ça faisait des années qu'il l'avait remarqué, ce sourire le hantait, mais maintenant cela le frappait encore plus que d'habitude. Uinda reprit la parole :

"C'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec toi mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux de descendre. Il fait quand même froid là-haut."

Elle se retourna et partit le plus vite possible, laissant à peine le temps à Galessin de réagir et de la suivre. Elle descendit les escaliers à une vitesse étonnante. On aurait dit qu'elle volait. Elle courrait presque. Plus vite elle descendra les marches et quittera les remparts, plus vite la peur disparaîtra. Son pas se fit encore plus rapide. Elle arriva en bas bien avant lui. En même temps, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de courir. Elle l'attendait au bas de l'escalier, une pointe de malice dans le regard. Il arrêta sa descente et il la regarda. Le vent avait rosi ses joues et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient dans les airs, les boucles se liant entre elles. Elle lui souriait de bon cœur. Elle était belle quand elle souriait, quand ses yeux s'illuminaient ainsi et qu'une petite fossette se formait dans le coin de son œil droit, quand ses yeux violets devenaient mauves, quand elle penchait la tête légèrement en avant et quand son cou se colorait légèrement de rouge. Son sourire avait toujours ce côté narquois, un peu insolent, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être doux quand elle le voulait. Elle avait toujours eu un beau sourire. Ses yeux brillaient. Son sourire se transforma en un grand rire clair, franc, sans méchanceté mais un brin moqueur. Elle accrocha son regard. Il adressa un sourire affectueux et reprit sa descente. Elle s'avança vers lui, un sourcil levé, son rictus toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Alors mon p'tit vieux tu n'arrives pas à me suivre?

-Arrête ça Uinda.

-Oh... Sinon quoi?"

Galessin l'attira contre lui. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses hanches. Elle leva lentement le regard vers le sien, ses yeux brillaient, il lui souriait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se pencha et l'embrassa lui arrachant un hoquet surpris. Par réflexe elle referma la bouche. Mais le poids étranger contre ses lèvres la fit trembler délicieusement, un long frisson qui remontait le long de son dos. Tout son être était en alerte. Il l'embrassait. Galessin l'embrassait. Elle l'embrassa aussi goûtant enfin la sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces, chaudes, un peu moites alors que les siennes étaient froides et gercées par la sécheresse du mois de novembre. C'était différent de son dernier vrai baiser. Il était passionné et quémandeur. Il n'avait pas autant de technique que la dernière, clairement, mais c'était mieux. Les sentiments aussi étaient différents. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Les sensations étaient décuplées. La seule fois où elle avait ressenti ça, et encore jamais elle n'avait autant frémi au contact des lèvres d'un autre, c'était à Rome, avec Aemilia, il y a vingt ans. Le souvenir de ses baisers s'était effacé. Heureusement. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et se plongea un peu plus dans le baiser. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et la liant enfin avec la sienne. C'était agréable, très agréable. Elle avait l'impression de fondre dans les bras du duc d'Orcanie. Les mains de Galessin la rapprochèrent un peu plus de lui. La droite s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille, collant son corps au sien, empêchant presque l'air de circuler entre eux. La gauche vint délicatement se poser sur son menton. Son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. Le froid et la dureté du métal de sa bague contrastaient avec la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ils ne respiraient plus. Les mains d'Uinda se posèrent sur les joues de Galessin. La barbe de trois jours picotant contre ses doigts. Lentement, l'une d'elles remonta jusqu'à sa chevelure et se glissa dans ses boucles brunes. Leur nez se cognèrent un peu mais ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Tout avait disparu, sauf leurs lèvres enfin jointes. Elle approfondit un peu plus le baiser, arrachant un léger gémissement à Galessin, la vibration de sa langue contre la sienne la fit gémir également. Elle pourrait l'embrasser pendant des heures. Dans ses bras, le temps n'avait plus la même valeur mais elle avait besoin de respirer et leur baiser devenait mal assuré avec leurs respirations disparues. Elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne. Le souffle court il se regardèrent, leurs mains ne quittèrent pas le corps de l'autre. Leurs yeux se recroisèrent. Elle sourit, il ne fit rien mais ses yeux étaient éloquents.

"Tu n'es pas trop mauvais à ça. fit-elle avec une petite moue faussement insatisfaite.

-Par rapport à la princesse perse?

-Je sais pas..." Taquina-t-elle. "Attends. Je vais vérifier."

Elle attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau, brièvement cette fois. Lui laissant à peine le temps de répondre. Elle recula légèrement, fit mine de réfléchir un instant, les yeux levés vers le ciel, sa langue essuyant ses lèvres, comme si elle chercher à saisir la saveur du bref baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle enlaça le cou de Galessin avec ses bras et et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un ton à mi-chemin entre l'insolence et la plaisanterie :

"Avec de l'entrainement tu pourrais éventuellement lui arriver à la cheville.

-Je ferais mieux de commencer maintenant alors.

-Franchement? Oui. Tu as du boulot."

Galessin déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser tendre et amoureux. Amoureux. Elle rougit légèrement à ce constat. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas le voir. S'il l'apercevait il serait bien capable de se moquer d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle se laissa emporter par ses lèvres. Le duc prenait le temps de caresser chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, chaque recoin de sa bouche. Il était terriblement doux cette fois et Uinda répondait avec la même douceur et la même affection, le même amour. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ça de sa part. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, leurs deux corps se confondant. Il abandonna trop vite ses lèvres. Son front se posa contre le sien.

"Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il connaissait Uinda. Elle le dira quand le temps sera venu pour elle. Pas juste pour lui faire plaisir ou pour répondre à son amour. Elle le dira quand elle le pensera, quand elle sera prête à se montrer vulnérable. Uinda rougit mais elle le cacha immédiatement. Pas question de se montrer faible ou sentimentale, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle l'aimait, oui, depuis des années, c'était idiot de ne pas le dire mais la fierté passa avant l’honnêteté. Taquinant elle dit :

"J'aurais pu le devin-

-Uinda, pour une fois, tais-toi."

Il lui tendit la main. Elle posa ses doigts dans sa paume et il referma sa main autour de la sienne. Leurs paumes se serrèrent mutuellement. Leurs regards se soutenaient. Elle fit oui de la tête. Il l'attira vers l'intérieur de la demeure, ils traversèrent les couloirs sans savoir comment, la seule chose qui comptait c'était leurs mains enfin liées, leurs regards enfin réciproques, le reste pouvait disparaître. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, une main sur son torse l'arrêta. Uinda embrassa sa joue et murmura à son tour ces trois mots :

"Je t'aime."


	8. λέγω καί ἀκούω

Uinda passa la porte de la chambre du chevalier, les cheveux encore humides de son bain, les yeux brillants, déjà bien réveillés et un grand sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa ses bagues sur la petite table de la chambre avant de les passer une par une à ses doigts. Un léger ronflement s'échappait et emplissait la pièce, sous le drap blanc et les couvertures du lit une forme s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme de la respiration. La femme, attirée par le bruit, se retourna vers la couche et aperçut la forme de l'homme. Son sourire devint narquois, il lui suffisait de quitter le service du roi Loth pendant à peine dix jours pour déjà perdre son rythme de vie. Enfin, elle y était certainement aussi pour quelque chose.

"Encore au lit Galessin ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord de la couche et tapota le matelas pour aplatir les plis des draps. La masse à ses côtés se mouva jusqu'à elle avec un grognement disgracieux, elle étouffa un petit rire en voyant les yeux pleins de sommeil du duc d'Orcanie qui s'entrouvraient. La main de l'enchanteresse se glissa dans les cheveux de l'homme et ébouriffa un peu plus sa tignasse emmêlée. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

"Tu vas aller lui parler ?"

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se relever, laissant les couvertures tomber autour de lui et s'installa contre le cadre du lit. Il ne faisait qu'à moitié attention à sa compagne. L'enchanteresse le regardait avec insistance, attendant sa réponse mais Galessin ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la question, ou alors, il n'avait juste pas envie de répondre.

"Oh duc ? Je te parle. Tu vas aller lui parler ? Redemanda Uinda.

-Il va bien falloir que je le fasse de toute façon..." Soupira-t-il "Je dois lui parler.

-C'est lui qui t'as demandé tu sais." Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. "Tu ne risques rien. Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse ? C'est Gauvain, d'accord il est peut-être un peu en colère mais il ne va te-

-Non je sais. Je sais." Coupa le chevalier en lui faisant un petit signe de main.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, triste, angoissé. La magicienne lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de passer sa main sur son visage avant de marmonner entre ses doigts :

"J'aimerais juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Sympa pour moi... Dit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être pas tout." Se reprit-il immédiatement en attrapant la main de Uinda dans la sienne et en la serrant fermement. Ses doigts pressant sa paume, son pouce caressant sa peau. "Mais ça." Il fit un geste de son autre main. "La relation entre nous, entre Gauvain et moi je veux dire, la table ronde, les alliances foireuses, j'aimerais juste que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé.

-Je sais, j'avais compris. Je te taquinais."

Le duc sourit avant de relâcher la main de la magicienne et de quitter finalement le lit, il n'allait quand même pas passer sa journée dedans. Depuis l'arrivée du quatuor, cinq jours auparavant, il n'avait fait que des allées et venues entre la chambre de Gauvain, les remparts pour se promener, le labo et sa- leur chambre. Il attrapa ses vêtements, ses mains tremblaient un peu les yeux de Uinda ne quittaient pas son dos. Elle souriait doucement, voyant les tremblements elle se précipita vers lui, prit ses mains et lui dit.

"Tu peux pas changer le passé, enfin..."

Galessin leva un sourcil interrogateur qui fit lever les yeux de la magicienne au ciel alors qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement et recommença son explication :

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne sais pas le faire moi." Une moue déçue apparue sur le visage de Galessin. "Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître ce que tu as fait, tu ne peux pas le changer non plus mais tu peux au moins essayer de te faire pardonner. Et pour ça, il faut que tu te lèves de ce lit et que tu ailles lui parler, comme il te l'a demandé."

Elle le poussa vers la sortie de la pièce et lui tint la porte ouverte, lui ordonnant d'aller prendre un bain avant d'aller voir Gauvain. Galessin laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ce soupir ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Rien. Rien rien rien." Marmonna le duc.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, ses affaires dans les mains, il passa le cadre de la porte quand la main de l'enchanteresse sur son bras l'arrêta, il tourna le regard vers elle et lui offrit un regard étonné. Uinda inspira et demanda à mi-voix :

"Galessin...

-Oui ?

-Au cas où la discussion ne se passerait pas bien. Ce qui est très improbable !" S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le visage mortifié de l'homme. "Mais, mettons, si les choses se passent mal, tu ne restes pas seul. S'il-te-plaît. Tu sais où me trouver. Je suis là."

* * *

Yvain poussait une à une toutes les portes du château du duc d'Orcanie, il cherchait quelque chose à faire. Gauvain et Galessin s'étaient isolés pour discuter et malgré ses protestations, en voyant le chevalier demander à rester seul avec le petit prince, Gauvain avait refusé de le laisser venir avec eux. Il poussa une porte au hasard, c'était le laboratoire, la magicienne se tenait dans la pièce, un bocal dans la main.

"Pardon ! Je ne devais peut-être pas entrer là... S'écria le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est rien jeune homme, ce n'est rien."

Il resta sur le pas de la porte, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Uinda le regardait, elle l'interpella :

"Vous voulez-

-Bah non pas spécialement.."

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol avant de dire précipitamment :

"Enfin si, du coup, je peux ?

-Vous voulez entrer ?

-Euh ouais ouais."

Elle lui fit signe de venir dans la pièce, il la remercia d'un petit signe de tête avant de rentrer et de s'installer contre un des plans de travail de la magicienne.

"Je vais vous remercier encore une fois du coup...

-Pour ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour Gauvain.

-C'est rien ça, c'est mon travail et je me suis déjà occupée de cas beaucoup plus graves. Et puis, c'est Gauvain, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! Sinon à quoi aurait servi mon travail il y a 15 ans ?" Dit-elle en riant.

Yvain lui lança un regard outré qui la fit sourire.

"Je plaisante." Reprit-elle.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le doré rencontra le violet, un mélange sublime, terrifiant, fascinant, deux entités qui s'approchaient.

"J'aime beaucoup Gauvain seigneur Yvain. Je suis attachée à lui. Et Galessin aussi. Quoique vous pensiez de lui, il l'aime ce petit prince et vous le savez. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je devais, je voulais le soigner et ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts vous savez."

Le prince de Carmélide lui adressa un sourire et un regard reconnaissants, le sourire de la magicienne s'agrandit.

"Pourquoi vous errez seul comme une âme en peine dans le château ?

-Gauvain est avec Gal'ssin. Et.. Disons qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas rester avec eux.

-Je vois le genre." Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. "Il a dû user de son tact et sa délicatesse habituels je suppose.

-Bah non, trop pas justement.

-C'était de l'ironie. Le reprit Uinda.

-De quoi ?

-De l'ironie. Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ça n'a pas grand intérêt."

Yvain semblait perdu par les mots de la magicienne, ils sonnaient bien mais il n'était pas sûr de saisir leur sens. Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse à la question qu'elle avait posée plus tôt il s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

"Du coup je cherchais plus ou moins quelque chose à faire, comme mon père est dans sa chambre et qu'Elias est parti faire je sais pas trop quoi, je sais pas trop où... J'sais pas trop quoi faire du coup.

-Donc je cherchais quelque chose à faire. Le corrigea la femme aux cheveux blancs.

-Ah ouais vous aussi ?

-Non, c'est votre phrase...

-Quoi ma phrase ? Demanda Yvain, sincèrement inquiet.

-Laissez tomber. Vous... Je sais pas moi. Vous voulez visiter le coin, vous voulez voir le labo ?

-Je peux ?

-Puisque je vous le propose."

Yvain observa la pièce, les étagères remplies, le chaudron, vide pour l'heure, les grimoires, chaque petite fiole de la pièce fût passée sous le filtre de l'œil attentif du chevalier au Lion. Il s'avança vers les fenêtres, observant les vagues qui se fracassaient contre les pierres, contre la falaise, le mouvement de la tempête dans les arbres. Il frissonna. La magicienne lui sourit.

"Vous avez déjà essayé la magie ?

-Nan. Je suis chevalier moi pas herboriste. Répondit-il du tact au tact.

-C'est de vous ça? Demanda-t-elle sans s'offusquer outre mesure.

-Nan de mon père."

 _Évidemment_ Songea Uinda, un gamin qui ne connaissait rien en magie ne pourrait se permettre ce genre de réflexion.

"Puis, je sais pas, ça a l'air de prendre trop de temps... Continua Yvain sans se tourmenter.

-Vous voulez pas que je vous apprenne quelque chose.

-Euh.. Fin je sais pas.. Ça va m'être utile où ?"

Elle claqua ses doigts, une flamme apparue dans sa main, la couleur se mêlait avec grâce avec celle des yeux du prince résistant. Il s'approcha, fasciné par la flamme dansante, par l'ombre qu'elle projetait, par la lumière sur le visage de Uinda.

"Wah eh franchement super classe."

Elle sourit, claqua une nouvelle fois ses doigts et la flamme disparue. Elle demanda au chevalier :

"Vous voulez essayer ?"

* * *

Dans une autre pièce du château le duc et le prince d'Orcanie se tenaient, face à face. Leurs fauteuils n'étaient pas vraiment éloignés, il suffisait que l'un deux tende la main pour la poser sur le siège de l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Galessin tremblait alors que Gauvain était froid. Droit. Impassible. Le duc se sentait petit, misérable, indigne même de la considération du jeune prince. Leurs corps se fuyaient mais pas leurs yeux, l'onyx était plongé dans le brun sombre. Le regrad du prince était ferme, il attendait le duc. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche :

"Gauvain-

-Seigneur Galessin."

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale. _Seigneur Galessin_ mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait détester ce titre, surtout dans cette bouche. L'appelation le tétanisa. L'empêchant de parler.

"Je vous écoute." Commanda le prince déchu.

"Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer..

-Commencez par ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire."

Gauvain esquissa un petit sourire sans joie. Galessin se pencha vers lui, s'inclinant presque, marquant sa soumission volontaire. Il bafouilla :

"Je suis désolé. Désolé de vous avoir abandonné, j'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul-

-Je n'étais pas seul," Trancha immédiatement Gauvain. "J'étais avec Yvain, avec le seigneur Bohort, avec le seigneur Léodagan, avec mon oncle..."

Ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes à la simple mention d'Arthur. Le roi. L'ancien roi plutôt. Le plus chic de tous les tontons. Son tonton.

"Vous n'êtes pas la seule personne dans ma vie Seigneur Galessin. Ne craignez pas pour moi. Déclara amèrement Gauvain.

-En Orcanie Gauvain. En Orcanie. J'ai abandonné votre cause pour celle de votre père."

Gauvain s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et déclara d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

"Oui. Vous l'avez fait."

Galessin se pencha un peu plus et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Gauvain ne la retira pas, sa main resta dans celle du duc, presque inerte sauf pour la pulsation du sang dans ses doigts et sa paume.

"Vous savez pourquoi j'ai fait ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Le prince secoua négativement la tête.

"J'ai pensé que prendre le parti de votre père était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous. En lui étant fidèle je pensais pouvoir vous protéger. Vous aider. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul face à lui. Je pensais que rester à ses côtés rendrait votre sort plus doux, plus clément. J'ai suivi votre père en pensant pouvoir vous épargner des représailles après le coup d'état comme vous étiez resté fidèle à Arthur. Je voulais jouer le rôle de figure paternelle que votre père n'a jamais assuré. Je pensais qu'en restant dans son emprise je pourrais rester avec vous. Je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il me demandait de faire mais je m’exécutais parce que-

-Ne dîtes-

-Je ne dis pas que c'est de la faute de votre père, pas entièrement en tout cas." Reprit le chevalier "Il a sa part de responsabilité. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai accepté de le suivre. De mon plein grès. J'ai accepté de rejoindre Lancelot, avant même le projet de coup d'état de votre père. Puis je n'ai rien fait pour apaiser ses pulsions. J'ai laissé faire. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Je suis désolé Gauvain. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. J'ai fait un choix pragmatique que je croyais être le bon. Mais je me suis trompé. J'ai tout détruit Gauvain. Ma place, ma réputation, et surtout, ma relation avec vous. J'ai fait de mauvais choix et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. "

Il serra la main de son prince dans la sienne, cette fois la paume du jeune homme pressa la sienne en retour, arrachant un sourire au duc.

"Mais tout ce que j'ai fait Gauvain, je l'ai fait en essayant de vous protéger. Cela je peux vous le jurer.

-Ça n'excuse pas vos actions Ga-

-Je sais. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas. Ça les explique. Et encore.... C'est tout. Je voulais juste vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous preniez mes explications pour des justifications. Ma bonne volonté n'excuse pas mes actions. Maintenant, je veux me joindre à vous, regagner ma place et espérer gagner votre pardon."

Il prit son autre main et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

"Je ne me pardonne pas Gauvain. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

-En m'expliquant ce que vous venez de m'expliquer, Galessin, et en me prouvant que vous m'êtes bien fidèle. Que vous êtes bien fidèle au Royaume.

-Je ne peux pas me joindre à vous, pas maintenant. Pas tant que ma position auprès de votre père n'est pas éclaircie, pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Mais je vous promets, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Quoique vous demandiez."

Gauvain serra les paumes du duc d'Orcanie, ce contact, cette présence, roc inébranlable de son existence était bien là. Avec lui.

"Je ne vais pas vous pardonner tout de suite. Mais je comprends. Et j'accepte vos excuses. Vous m'avez manqué Galessin, moi aussi je veux que nous redevenions comme nous étions avant."

Galessin pleurait silencieusement, il posa sa tête contre leurs mains jointes en murmurant :

"Merci. Merci."

Il redressa le visage, l'onyx trempé par les sanglots, mais il ne lâcha pas les mains de Gauvain.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous demander par contre. Plutôt, je voudrais que vous preniez quelque chose et je vous que me promettiez de ne jamais vous en séparer."

Il retira son médaillon.

"Galessin qu'est-ce que-

-C'est Uinda qui me l'a donné quand j'ai rejoint le camp-"

Le regard plein de reproche du jeune homme le poussa à se reprendre rapidement.

"Quand j'ai trahi Arthur."

"Et pourquoi vous en séparez ? C'est un cadeau non ? Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'on ne devait pas donner les cadeau qu'on nous fait, que c'était pas poli. En plus c'est de Uinda... Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous y tenez pas ou quoi ? S'étonna le chevalier.

-Bien sûr que j'y tiens. Vous m'avez vu sans au cou depuis qu'elle me l'a donné ?

-Non.. Je ne crois pas." Murmura-t-il.

Galessin lui sourit en lui tendant le bijou.

"C'est pas juste un cadeau-

-Raison de plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas me le donner ! S'exclama Gauvain, indigné.

-Laissez moi finir avant de vous emballer !"

Gauvain rougit, le plus vieux hésita avant de venir ébouriffer sa chevelure avec sa main libre. Gauvain se mit enfin à sourire.

"Ce médaillon," Reprit-il. "c'est pas juste un cadeau. Il y a un sort de protection dessus. Ça vous rend presque invulnérable aux attaques armées, ça ne garantit pas votre victoire bien sûr mais ça vous donne l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir être blessé ou tué par une arme classique. Par contre ça ne vous protégera pas des armes magiques ni des sorts, à la rigueur ça réduira un peu leur impact mais l'enchantement ne sera pas en mesure de vous protéger complètement.

-Mais vous allez en avoir besoin !

-Vous en aurez bien plus besoin que moi. Insista le duc.

-Pas si vous vous joignez à nous...

-On vient d'en parler Gauvain, tant que ma position n'est pas sécurisée je ne peux pas me joindre activement à la Résistance. Je vous soutiendrai, je ferai passer des messages pour vous, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Mais tant que ma place ici n'est pas sécurisé et tant que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de votre père-

-Vous pouvez attendre longtemps à ce rythme là...

-Et donc, tant que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de votre père ni de ses décisions je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter l'Orcanie."

Il posa le médaillon dans la paume ouverte du jeune homme.

"Il vous sera beaucoup plus utile qu'à moi et puis...

-Galessin ? Demanda Gauvain, inquiet du mutisme soudain du chevalier.

-Puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous voir clamecer. Encore moins en sachant que je n'ai rien tenté pour vous protéger."

Il le passa à son cou, toujours hésitant.

"Mais... Dit-il en le retirant.

-Mais quoi ?

-Elle va pas vous tuer si vous me le donnez ?

-Elle me tuera un jour ou l'autre de toute façon mais croyez-moi Gauvain. C'est pas pour ça qu'elle va me butter." Dit-il en riant à demi-voix.

Il le repassa au cou de son prince, l'ajustant soigneusement contre ses vêtements.

"Prenez-le. S'il-vous plaît."

Gauvain le fit tourner entre ses doigts, appréciant le matériau. Ses yeux se redirigèrent vers le duc et il lui dit :

"D'accord."

Galessin, le serra impulsivement contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

"Merci."

Les larmes recommençaient à couler, brouillant la vision du duc, coulant sur la peau de Gauvain. Il le serrait de plus en plus fort en marmonnant :

"Je suis désolé. Désolé.

-Je suis là Galessin" Murmura Gauvain. "Je suis là."

Le duc se dégagea de ses bras avant de lui redéclarer :

"Merci. Merci de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir entendu. Merci de me laisser une seconde chance.

-Je suis heureux de vous retrouver."

* * *

"Allez-y concentrez vous seigneur Yvain."

Il claqua des doigts.

"Regardez, c'est déjà mieux ! Le machin qui pétille-

-L'étincelle.

-Ah ouais l'étincelle. Elle a encore grossi!"

La magicienne lui sourit gentiment. Elle reprit place derrière lui et murmura dans sa nuque.

"Fermez les yeux. Concentrez vous. Inspirez, profondément, suivez le rythme de mon doigt." Son index se mit à frapper sur son épaule un rythme. Un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux, un, un, deux, trois, un, deux. La respiration d'Yvain se calait doucement sur cette boucle rythmique. "Bien.. Très bien.. Respirez. Levez votre main. Vous visualisez ce que vous devez faire?" Il fit oui de la tête "Très bien.. On continue. Tournez la paume vers le ciel, bien droite. CLAQUEZ."

Il claqua des doigts, une petite flamme orangée se matérialisa dans sa main. Il poussa un cri d'excitation avant de sautiller sur place en criant :

"J'ai réussi! M'dame! J'ai réussi."

À ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit, les deux Orcaniens rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans la pièce. Yvain, toujours fasciné par la flamme ne faisait pas attention, mais la voix de Gauvain le sortit de sa transe :

"Yvain?

-Gauvain!"

Il se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le prince déchu se mit à rire en serrant le chevalier au lion contre lui.

"On vous cherche partout depuis vingt minutes!" Reprit le jeune homme.

Galessin s'approcha de la magicienne, la mine souriante mais la démarche lente et soucieuse. Uinda le regardait avec appréhension.

"Tout va bien?" S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir les deux adolescents crièrent à la cantonade :

"Nous on y va! A tout à l'heure!"

Uinda leur fit un signe de main avant de s'installer près du duc.

"Il est très bien le petit Yvain." Elle prit la main de Galessin dans la sienne avant de lui coller une claque sur l'épaule. "Tout s'est bien passé je vois, tu souris, tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent."

Elle s'avança vers lui pour le serrer contre elle mais se faisant elle eut un drôle de sentiment. Il manquait quelque chose. Elle l'observa et s'écria :

"Où est ton médaillon ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Galessin ?

-Je l'ai donné à Gauvain."

Ses lèvres formaient un O surpris, agréablement surpris mais aucun son de passa la barrière de sa bouche.

"Tu ne dis rien ? Ça va ? Uinda ?

-C'est bien ce que tu as fait. C'est un peu con mais c'est bien."

Il sortit quelque chose de sa tunique. Un morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

"J'ai reçu une lettre après ma discussion avec Gauvain."

Elle avisa le sceau et se mit à trembler. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle murmura :

"C'est-

-Oui."

Elle l'ouvrit et la lut le plus rapidement possible. À chaque ligne son visage se décomposait un peu plus. Galessin posa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Elle releva le visage vers lui et demanda, la voix brisée par la crainte :

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je peux pas y aller. Je veux pas y aller. Si j'y vais soit ce n'est pas un piège mais je dois me remettre à son service, soit c'est un piège et une fois arrivé là-bas..."

Elle jeta la lettre dans le feu.

"Je t'interdis d'y aller de toute façon, t'as enfin réussi à te libérer de son emprise c'est pas la peine de te remettre là-dedans."

Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, incapable de se calmer, de calmer ses idées, tout fusait à cent à l'heure dans son esprit.

"Si tu n'y vas pas par contre, il va débarquer ici, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, s'agrandirent et ils crièrent en un parfait unisson.

"Putain, Gauvain!"

Galessin se précipita vers la porte du laboratoire.

"Il faut les faire partir. Vite. " annonça-t-il.

Uinda le retint une nouvelle fois par la main, le tira vers elle et lui dit en chuchotant :

"Cette nuit. Personne ne doit les voir partir. Personne ne doit savoir par où et comment."


	9. καβαλάρης λευκή

Arthur dormait, son sommeil était agité, il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner sur la couche que lui avait installée Venec dans les cales du bateau. Les courants marins n'apaisaient pas son âme, au contraire, le bleu des vagues menaçantes lui créait une profonde angoisse. Il rêvait. Ou plutôt il cauchemardait. Il était dans sa baignoire, les yeux vides, ne fixant plus rien, les mains humides autant du l'eau chaude et apaisante du bain que du sang. Du sang qui coulait le long de ses poignets, qui caressait ses paumes, qui courrait sur toute la longueur de ses doigts. Les gouttes tombaient, une par une, avec un rythme régulier comme le tic-tac d'une horloge. Si au début le sang et son cœur battaient à l'unisson maintenant tout était désynchronisé. Son pouls allait à toute allure, son cœur s'affolant, se battant pour la survie alors que son sang coulait et tombait sur le sol toujours avec ce même son régulier, apaisant. La délivrance n'était pas loin. La porte s'ouvrit, mais il ne le vit pas, il n'entendit que le grincement du bois. Des pas s'arrêtèrent puis avancèrent lentement vers lui. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses poignets. Sa vision s'éclaircit soudainement, son regard se dirigea vers les mains qui le tenaient, remontèrent lentement le long des bras couverts de blanc. Il connaissait cette scène. Il l'avait déjà vue. Il savait ce qui allait se passer en suite. Le chevalier blanc allait murmurer des paroles qu'il ne comprendrait pas, ses doigts allaient s'illuminer, ses blessures se refermerait et un nouveau souffle de vie allait envahir son corps. Mais rien ne se passa de la manière dont il se souvenait. Le roi allongé dans sa baignoire ouvrit la bouche et dit :

"Vous êtes venu me sauver."

Le chevalier blanc fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En même temps, rire ne lui ressemblait pas, il pouvait sourire, pouffer, avoir un léger rictus mais jamais il n'avait rit de bon cœur. Ce rire étranger lui glaça le peu de sang qui restait encore dans son corps. Le visage de l'homme se pencha vers le sien ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelque millimètre de sa propre tête. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, sur ses joues, elles effleurèrent doucement sa bouche. Il tressaillit. Elles étaient chaudes, douces, tentatrices, vicieuses, salvatrices. Elles contenaient toutes les promesses et tout l'inachèvement de leur relation. Le visage du chevalier s'éloigna de nouveau du sien. Il souriait. Sans qu'il ne sache comment la main d'Arthur se leva et se posa sur le visage de l'homme, le caressant, il se lova contre sa paume, toujours avec ce sourire figé, artificiel plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il laissa une trainée de sang sur le visage de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Striant son visage de rouge pourpre. Le rouge tâchait le blanc de l'habit du chevalier. La pâleur virginale de l'homme était souillée des fluides de son suzerain. Il n'était plus si pur que cela remarqua avec un rictus narquois Arthur. La prise sur ses poignets se fit plus ferme. La bouche du chevalier se colla avec la sienne, il mordit ses lèvres, sa langue, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lui arracher son muscle, sans langue il ne pourrait plus parler. Sans langue il ne pourrait plus murmurer des paroles à son oreille, il ne pourrait plus le séduire, il ne pourrait plus le détourner de sa quête. Malgré les morsures il ne saignait pas. Son sang n'atteignait plus son visage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin. Le bleu de ses yeux était si pale qu'il semblait être devenu blanc, les traces de sang sur son habit avaient miraculeusement disparu. Plus rien ne pouvait entâcher le chevalier errant. Jamais plus Lancelot du lac ne serait souillé. Une épée se pressa doucement contre son cou. Le regard blanc se fit plus bleu, incertain, hésitant. La main d'Arthur se posa sur la sienne. Le sang ne marquant jamais la peau du chevalier solitaire.

"Allez-y." Murmura l'ancien roi.

La lame s'enfonça dans son cou. Il hurla, son hurlement lui déchirait les poumons et la gorge. Tout le sang qu'il avait perdu sembla retourner dans son corps avant de sortir à nouveau par la blessure mortelle à son cou. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir crier, ce n'était pas logique, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il hurlait à la mort et Lancelot ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il dégagea son épée de son cou, l'essuya sans que le sang ne vienne endommager son habit et quitta la pièce. Il criait toujours. Deux mains empoignèrent ses épaules et le secouèrent une voix l'appelait sans relâche :

"Sire?"

Arthur sursauta en réveillant et repoussa violemment les mains qui étaient posées sur son corps. Venec recula immédiatement. Arthur se débattait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, écarquillés. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, il criait, le son n'était plus humain, il l'assourdissait. Était-ce vraiment lui qui hurlait ainsi? Ou un démon avait-il pris possession de lui? Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbites bleues. Un bleu pur. Il haleta :

"Lancel-?"

Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, deux yeux d'un bleu profond mais pas le bon bleu. Les yeux de Lancelot étaient clairs, en fonction de la lumière ils pouvaient même virer au gris. Ce n'était pas les yeux de Lancelot. C'était ceux de Venec. Ils étaient beaux eux aussi. Leur bleu était calme, comme la mer après la tempête. Ceux de Lancelot étaient d'un bleu plus riche, plus précieux. Du moins qui lui était plus précieux. Plus précieux que les richesses de Rome. Le pirate s'agenouilla, restant à distance de son souverain. Ses pupilles se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Il demanda d'une voix douce et posée :

"Sire tout va bien?

Le roi déchu se contenta d’acquiescer doucement. Venec voulut s'approcher de lui mais Arthur leva sa main, lui interdisant de s'approcher de lui, de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Il ne supportait ces yeux bleus, suspicieux, inquiets. Il ne voulait plus voir de bleu. Il allait rester dans sa cabine, seul. Ainsi ni le bleu du ciel, ni celui de la mer, ni celui des yeux si aimants de Venec ne pourraient venir troubler sa quiétude. Sa voix se leva, sèche, terrifiante, glaciale :

"Tout va bien."

-Bon." Murmura le marchand d'esclave, constatant que le roi ne semblait pas vouloir partager son fardeau avec lui. "Vous voulez que je vous laisse ou?"

-Oui s'il-vous-plaît. Laissez-moi." Répondit Arthur, d'un ton las en faisant un geste de la main qui intima Venec à partir sur le champ et à refermer lentement, sans un bruit la porte.

Arthur referma lentement les yeux, quand ses paupières se fermèrent, étrangement, tout ne devint pas immédiatement noir. Tout était bleu, un bleu sombre, presque noir, un bleu de soir d'orage. Des éclairs blancs déchirant la pureté de la couleur si précieuse. Il plissa les yeux avec un peu plus de force pour essayer de se débarrasser de ce bleu entêtant. Il ne voulait que du noir. Pas de gris, pas de bleu, pas de blanc, du noir. Dans le noir il ne pourrait voir les traits de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Le noir ne pouvait pas lui rappeler Lancelot. Il n'avait jamais porté de noir. Il avait toujours était associé au bleu et au blanc. Même lors de leur rencontre, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore adopté cette obsession pour la pureté qui marquait sa supériorité sur les autres chevaliers de la table ronde. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le futur roi avait plongé ses yeux sombres dans le bleu pale des iris du chevalier. Un sentiment de quiétude et de confiance l'avait envahi. Il était parfait, et son entretien ne fit que confirmer ses pensées. Il lui avait demandé quel adjectif lui correspondait le mieux et il avait répondu, d'un ton assuré, certain, mais pas prétentieux, honnête :

"Loyal."

Et loyal, il l'avait été. Il lui avait tout de suite fait confiance. Il n'était qu'un inconnu dans une taverne miteuse, mal entretenue mais sa présence avait changé l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il était venu à son mariage, il ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours mais il était venu à son mariage. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la cérémonie. Et il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de lui. Son mariage ne le faisait pas sourire, il était soucieux et cet étranger le réconfortait. Il était encore plus beau quand il portait du blanc avait alors remarqué le roi de Bretagne. Il lui avait souri et il lui avait souri en retour. Depuis ce jour il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Non seulement il reconnaissait ses indéniables qualités humaines et guerrières, il avait besoin d'hommes comme lui et les autres membres de sa cour ne lui arrivaient certainement pas à la cheville, mais en plus il avait besoin de lui en tant qu'ami. Pas en tant que chevalier mais en tant qu'ami. En tant que meilleur ami. Il avait besoin d'une main sur son épaule, d'une présence à ses côtés et Lancelot, cet homme grand, aimable, qu'il osait penser soucieux de sa personne, remplissait ce rôle à la perfection. Il dominait par sa taille les autres chevaliers, son sourire brillait plus que celui des autres, ses yeux bleus étaient plus purs que le blanc pale et virginal dont il se vêtait, plus pur encore que celui des dieux. Lancelot était loyal. Il l'accompagnait partout, il exécutait toutes les tâches qu'il lui demandait d'accomplir, sans jamais se plaindre. Il le suivait et le roi croyait qu'il le suivrait toujours. Il l'avait assis à ses côtés à la table ronde. Sa présence le rassurait, le protégeait, sa stature était son meilleur rempart. Il se tournait toujours vers lui et Lancelot faisait de même.

Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait embrassé Lancelot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était si simple si évident. Ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes, leurs bouches ne se séparaient plus l'une de l'autre. Elles ne pouvaient pas, même si les deux hommes avaient tenté de les séparer elles n'auraient pas pu laisser l'autre se détacher d'elle. Elles s'étaient connues une fois et maintenant elles ne pourraient plus oublier l'autre. Ses yeux bleus se teintaient de reconnaissance, le couleur tirant alors vers le lapis-lazuli. Arthur lui avait simplement sourit avant de le renverser sur la couche. Ses mains caressaient, touchaient, malaxaient des parcelles de peau qui n'avaient jamais été touchées. Par quiconque. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire fier, satisfait et méprisant envahir ses lèvres et ses yeux. Il était celui qui pouvait toucher à la pureté du chevalier blanc. Le bleu et le blanc virginals qu'il arborait fièrement n'auraient bientôt plus lieu d'être. Ses baisers descendirent le long de sa gorge, ses dents le mordirent, laissant un peu de sang couler. Une goutte descendit le long de sa carotide et vint tâcher l'étoffe blanche de ses habits. Lancelot le repoussa, haletant, tremblant.

"Je ne peux pas."

C'est tout ce que son compagnon avait réussi à articuler. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et l'avait serré contre lui. Il lui avait murmuré que ce n'était rien, qu'il pouvait attendre. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Lancelot lui avait souri. Il l'avait encore embrassé, l'avait serré contre son cœur, l'avait tenu plus fermement que personne ne l'avait jamais tenu. Ses bras étaient puissants, ils l'entouraient complètement. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et Arthur lui murmura la même chose. Le plus sincèrement du monde.

Et le roi déchu avait tout gâché. Lancelot avait commencé à émettre des réserves, sur eux, sur sa façon de gérer le royaume, sur la quête du Graal. Arthur les écouta, pensa les comprendre mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il écoutait mais il entendait pas. Lancelot n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant perdu qui demandait de l'aide mais lui, il ne le voyait pas comme cela. Pour lui il était son roc, inébranlable, solide, présent, loyal. Il était évident qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Tellement évident qu'il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité de l'abandon. Lancelot lui était acquis. C'était ce qu'il pensait quand il le tenait dans ses mains, quand il l'embrassait, quand il le touchait. Puis un jour il n'était pas venu à une réunion de la table ronde et tout c'était lentement dégradé sans qu'Arthur ne s'en rende compte. Il ne venait plus, passait de plus en plus de temps dans la forêt. Il ne rejoignait plus le roi dans un lit. Il préférait rester seul. Et quand Arthur essayait de le toucher il s'éloignait, disant qu'il n'était pas prêt ce qu'il acceptait, sans rien dire. Il pouvait attendre.

_Puis un jour il avait était fatigué de l'attendre, il s'était abandonné dans les bras de Mevanwi._

Il était parti avec Guenièvre, il les avait déçus. Tous les deux. Il trouva un morceau de tissu sur son lit. Un petit bout d'étoffe blanche. Il la pris entre ses mains, le tissu coulait sur ses doigts comme de l'eau. Ce petit bout de tissu à l'apparence insignifiante était à Lancelot. Il le portait toujours autour de son cou pendant les réunions de la table ronde. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Machinalement Arthur le noua à son poignet, il avait encore l'odeur de Lancelot. Il l'embrassa presque machinalement, sans mettre dans ce baiser la moindre émotion. Il avait réussi à oublier Lancelot, mais pas ses baisers et pas ses yeux. Le bout de tissu ne quittait plus son poignet. Il n'oubliait pas toutes les nuances que pouvait avoir la couleur de la vierge dans ses iris. Quand il le revit, il ne frémit pas, il ne rougit pas mais il découvrit à quel point le bleu de ses yeux pouvait être triste, déçu, trahi. Et cette découverte l'envahit, l'angoissant.

Finalement, quand il l'avait sauvé, qu'il lui avait rendu l'étoffe blanche tombée à terre en prenant garde de ne pas la souiller avec son sang, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Il voulut s'excuser. Tout recommencer comme avant mais c'était trop tard. Cette fois c'était Lancelot qui avait tourné la page. Le dernier baiser qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit à Tintagel avait un arrière goût d'adieu, de haine et de rêve de vengeance.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux. Au moins le marron verdâtre du bois du bateau ne pourrait pas lui rappeler Lancelot. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Quelque chose que Venec avait dû glisser dans ses habits avant leur départ. Qu'avait-il bien pu oublier. Sa main se glissa dans l'étoffe. Au contact de l'objet, il comprit et il comprit que Venec avait compris lui aussi de quoi il s'agissait.

_Il sortit de sa poche le petit bout de tissu blanc et le serra contre lui._


End file.
